TS - Torture Sentimentale
by Youwan
Summary: Suite de Need Help. "Grey est toujours fou, mais il a réussi à fuir l'Institut. Hanté par ses voix, il s'installe dans la maison abandonnée d'Oul. Ultear passe son temps avec son Exostisme, Meldy, une fille casse-bonbon. Grincheux et violent, lui doit supporter son grand frère, Natsu. Un emmerdeur, mais un emmerdeur qui lui plaît un peu trop et qu'il a envie de frapper." COMPLETE.
1. Violence exacerbée

**Couple : UltearxMeldy** en fond **. Principalement _GreyxNatsu,_ ** se construira surtout dans les chapitres 2 & 3, mais l'attirance est déjà là au chapitre 1.

 **Notes : 4 chapitres de prévus. 4 chapitre d'écrit. _Re-lecture et correction en cours._** Sans bêta, vous risquez de trouver des fautes encore présentes. Je m'en excuse.

 **Date : 2 Novembre, chapitre 1, ** 6K5.

 **14 novembre, chapitre 2,** 6K.

 **28 novembre, chapitre 3,** 6K.

 **Chapitre 4 suivant la date de mes examens, début décembre (ou fin décembre, comme cadeau de Noël.)** Fin, 3K, va sûrement augmenter.

Oui, je ne vous ferais pas attendre un an entre chaque chapitre sur cette fic vu que tout est écrit. Youpi, vous pouvez souffler de soulagement !

(Ah, les filles, j'espère tellement que vous ne serez pas déçues, ou alors pas trop, depuis le temps que je parle de cette fic.. oubliez tout ce que j'ai dis, d'accord ? Ne la lisez que si vous le voulez vraiment. Et que quand vous avez besoin d'une bonne dose d'Angst. XOXO.)

 **Rating : ** Pour l'instant **T** , pour langage, violence, maladie; folie, méchanceté gratuite, foutage de gueule niveau expert, dépression et autres joyeusetés, homosexualité & perversité poussée. Youhou.

 **Le chapitre 3** sera classifié **M** , pour les propos et les actions tenues qui, franchement, m'ont fait du mal rien qu'à les écrire. Huh. Rassurant.

 **Genre : _ANGST_. En majuscule. Mais ce chapitre-ci est encore soft. ** Narration assez décousu et axée sur la façon de ressentir l'action, via un personnage, ça peut ne pas vous plaire et je comprendrais facilement.

 **Disclaimer : Malgré tout ce que je leur fait subir, Grey, Meldy, Ultear, Oul, Natsu  & tout autres personnages mentionnés prochainement (Juvia ect) sont la propriété d'Hiro Mashima. **Je ne gagne rien sur cette fan-fiction.

 _ **Hm.. Bonne lecture ?**_

* * *

 _ **Partie II/ Torture sentimentale**_

* * *

 _ **Torture :**_

 _Nom féminin._

 _Tout acte par lequel une douleur ou des souffrances aiguës, physiques ou **mentales** sont **intentionnellement** infligées à une personne. _

_**Souffrance** physique ou morale **extrême**.(Larousse)_

* * *

 _ **Sentimentale :**_

 _Adjectif féminin venant de **sentiment**. _

_Qui concerne_ _ **l'amour**_ _._

 _Qui repose sur des mobiles affectifs._

 _Qui manifeste une sentimentalité **mièvre** ou une générosité **naïve** , **irrationnelle**.(Larousse)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre un : Rencontre-choc – Violence exacerbée.**_

* * *

 **« L'homme, c'est un animal qui torture et qui est torturé. »** Nusret Aziz Nesin

 **« Je ne tomberais jamais amoureux. Ça te rend trop faible, trop malléable. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne vois personne qui pourrait supporter mes crises de folies. Mes voix hurlent qu'elles sont tout pour moi, qu'elles seules ont le droit de m'accompagner.**

 **Je n'ai même pas l'envie de contester leurs dires.**

 **Après tout, pourquoi auraient-elles tort ? »** Grey.

* * *

Il n'y pouvait rien, au fond, s'il était comme ça.

 **V.I.O.L.E.N.T.**

Violent, violent, violent. Son foutu caractère exacerbait le peu de proches qu'il avait, sa famille – qu'il n'avait plus, de toute façon et ses amis. Enfin, là aussi, pour les quelques individus qu'il connaissait. Pas forcement grandement, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'en plus le brun était un putain de solitaire, du genre ténébreux. Il avait ses crises de folie et de rage.

Bon, d'accord. Y'avait Minerva qui ricanait des fois à son approche – et encore, il aimait rester loin de cette fille tout aussi folle que lui. Un mec au sourire glacial lui balançait parfois des regards étranges, quand Grey s'asseyait dans la seule Taverne de la petite ville. Ses cheveux blancs mettaient le brun mal-à-l'aise ça lui rappelait trop certains souvenirs.

Au final, il n'y avait que Ultear qui arrivait à le supporter et se moquer de ses crises existencielles.

Depuis _l'Institut_ , il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle.

Taré, taré, taré. Le verre se brisait, les portes claquaient. Un coup retentissait sur le mur, un cadre qui se fendait. Il ne prétendait pas être un mec respectable, au contraire. Certes, il n'est pas un voyou mais... Il était juste neutre. Froid. Frigide, banal, glacial. _**Insensible**_. Il n'était qu'un putain d'insensible.

Incapable de la moindre émotion.

Excepté pour deux foutues choses.

D'abord, sa colère qui grondait. Elle n'était pas brûlante, embrasant tout sur son passage. Elle n'était pas soudaine. Non. Loin de là. C'était une colère froide, implacable, qui vous fait trembler sous son regard. Vous suez, vous souhaitez disparaître. Le genre de regard qui vous fait sentir misérable. Elle s'insinuait doucement dans les veines du brun. Impossible d'y réchapper. Elle explosait en éclats cruels, soit verbaux, soit physiques. Des mots méchants, blessants -pour faire du mal autant qu'on nous en a fait. Des coups puissants, précis. Méticuleux mais incontrôlés. Un paradoxe à lui seul.

Quand une crise arrivait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter – Mais, le voulait-il ?

La deuxième chose, c'était sa folie. Effroyable, elle le prenait sans son putain d'avis. Elle s'en fout, Folie. Elle n'a jamais demandé permission. Pas de codes, de principes où d'autres choses. Grey en a fait, des choses insensées, plus qu'il ne peut se rappeler d'ailleurs. Il en a dit, des non-sens. D'ailleurs il n'est pas hypocrite du tout. Il dit ce qui lui passe par la tête, là, au moment présent. Même si ce n'est pas en adéquation avec la situation. Sa langue fourchera plus vite que sa pensée. D'ailleurs, il se perd en pensée.

Parce qu'il est fou, fou, fou.

Violent, taré et fou, pour vous servir. Il s'appelait Grey Fullbuster, avait vingt putains d'années et il pouvait bien mourir demain, il s'en foutait.

Royalement.

* * *

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »** Agressif, le ton. Sans humour, sans humeur. Un garçon aux cheveux roses débiles, qui l'agressait débilement, lui demandant d'une façon stupide le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux. Magnifique début de journée, incroyable réveil.

Vie de merde.

 **« Ça se voit pas ? Je dors, là. Alors la ferme, gamin. Et dégage, merci. »**

Son vis-à-vis se vexa, outré d'être appelé ainsi par un abruti qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Et- et- et.. Et puis putain, c'était son lit quand même ! Merde à la fin, c'était quoi cette histoire de taré encore ! C'était sa chambre, ses possessions, son intimité. Le brun n'avait qu'à se barrer ! Et vite fait, sans oublier de changer les draps derrière lui, bien sûr.

Mais en premier lieu, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il n'avait pas un bordel où aller dormir en pleine journée et aller faire chier son monde ailleurs ?

 **« Meldy, putain ! »** Hurla l'adolescent, traînant sur le y du prénom de sa sœur, tandis que le dormeur ne daignait même pas le regarder. Sa voix forte et claire résonna rapidement dans la maison. Pendant ce temps, Grey remettait ses idées en place, lentement. Il n'était définitivement pas du matin. Ou de l'après-midi. De l'après-réveil, en somme.

Sympa le vocabulaire du plus petit, en passant. Remarque, il ressemblait au sien.

Bande de vulgaires adolescents.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui, déjà ? Pourquoi un putain de tagada rose lui prenait la tête alors qu'il pionçait tranquille, que ces insomnies n'avaient pas eu lieu la vieille et qu'il avait un lit confortable où pieuter ?! (enfin, confortable, y'avait une odeur étrange dessus et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais pour peu qu'il arrivait à dormir, il s'en contenterait.)

 **« Et toi, barre-toi de mon lit ! »** Ah. Alors c'était ça. C'était la chambre du gamin. Son odeur détestable. Regardant autour de lui, il put voir des murs remplis de photos du mioche et de ses amis, formant une véritable mosaïque de souvenirs. Un vrai adolescent. Des cahiers d'écoles a moitié tombés de son bureau, le brun en déduisit qu'il avait l'air aussi intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Et ce n'était pas un compliment.

Grey ne faisait pas dans les compliments.

 **« Mais m'ignore pas, imbécile ! »** La voix de l'homme, aiguë, en pleine puberté, agressait superbement les oreilles. Il pouvait pas se la fermer, à la fin ? Depuis qu'il était debout, c'est à dire environ cinq putains de minutes, le gamin avait pas arrêté de gesticuler et de brailler dans tous les sens. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'il la boucle, au moins pour un moment. Le regardant attentivement, Grey cherchait une saloperie à dire, un truc habituel et méchant, en somme.

 **« T'es l'air con, mais t'es plutôt canon en fait. »** Lui et sa putain de faculté à dire directement tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.. Au moins, ça avait marché. Le tagada ne disait plus rien, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Okay, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit : dans sa posture débile, il était absolument pas canon.

Par contre, Grey sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser à l'embarrasser avec joie.

 **« Ferme ta bouche ou je t'embrasse. »**

Instantanément, son vis-à-vis rougit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il obéit d'ailleurs à Grey, sans réellement sans rendre compte. La surprise qu'il avait eu commençait à passer. L'inconnu dans sa chambre, lui donnait un look appréciateur. Le brun se délecta le silence, malheureusement de courte durée.

 **« Putain de taré de pervers, sors de mon lit ! »**

 **« Si tu préfères le faire autre pars, y'a pas de problème. »** Si le garçon aux cheveux roses aurait pu s'étouffer de rage contenue avec de l'air, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait. Ses yeux dardaient un regard qui progressivement, au fil de la discussion, devenait haineux sur le brun. Au loin, dans le couloir soit, des pas se firent entendre. Bordel, le brun avait atterri où, encore ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un fille aux longs cheveux roses – bon sang, c'était un tournage pour les téletubbies en vrai, c'était obligé – qui regarda directement le deuxième acteur. Il se ressemblait étrangement, sans doute de la même famille d'après Grey. Encore une inconnue, génial..

Ah, non. C'était la fille d'hier soir. Grey avait suivi, un peu sans but, un peu par ennui et un poil par curiosité Ultear qui voulait lui présenter sa nouvelle _conquête_. Il avait buguer, au début, sur ses cheveux piquants de couleur, sur ce visage doux et aimant qui s'illuminait quand Ul' était dans la pièce. Ouais, il avait bien buguer même. Et il avait eu envie de vomir des arc-en-ciel devant ce spectacle. Si Ultear restait sombre et classe, sa, hm, conquête, avait des étoiles dans les yeux et des licornes dans la tête.

Erk.

Puis au fil de la nuit, ils avaient parlés. Beaucoup. Enfin lui, pas trop. Il était pas sociable, il était une peine perdue. Mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de déranger les deux filles. Au final, au petit matin, Grey s'était endormi sur ce lit qui l'appelait tandis que les deux filles étaient parties dormir à leur tour, ailleurs dans la maison. Il s'en rappelait plus trop. Ce n'était pas important, non. Le seul truc important, en ce moment, c'est la putain de voix grave qui résonnait à ses oreilles, essayant de lui déchirer les tympans et de détruire quelques cils pour que le brun ne puisse plus jamais entendre quoique ce soit.

 **« Meldy, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette baraque ! »** Invectiva tagada numéro un à tagada numéro deux, la mâchoire serrée. Son interlocuteur eu un sourire désabusé et répondit vivement, d'une voix claire et fluette : **« Natsu-san, Grey-san est l'ami d'Ultear-san. Il est resté dormir ici, hier, car il était tard. Ul'-san est dans ma chambre. Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt. »**

Elle pensait pas, ouais. Mon cul. Grey avait la putain de flemme de se lever et voulait juste les jeter de cette chambre, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas à lui. Des souvenirs flous de la soirée d'hier dansaient devant ses yeux. Il y penserait plus tard. Plus tard. Là, il voulait juste retrouver Morphée, car sa dernière visite d'une putain de nuit entière remontait a des putains d'années. Insomnies à la con. Allez, mec, Morphée, reviens ?

Il savait pas pourquoi il avait dormir aussi bien et il s'en foutait, de la raison. Le brun voulait fermer les yeux, tranquille. Mais avant, même si sa meilleure amie Ultear aimait bien cette gamine qui la suivait partout, Grey devait éclaircir un point **très** important. Qu'importe si la brune se vexait. Il ne supportait pas cette politesse dont il ne connaissait que les rumeurs. Qu'importe. Le brun en avait rien à foutre, de leur putain d'amabilité.

 **« Fout encore un abruti de -san derrière mon nom et tu le regretteras, fillette. »**

Voilà, ça, c'était dit. Abrutis d'étrangers. Ouais, étrangers, ouais. Car à la vue de leur dégaine, ils étaient pas d'ici. Ultear lui avait dit, de toute façon, que sa nouvelle petite amie était _exotique_. Exotique.. Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre. Interrompant ses pensées, le tagada lui lança un regard furieux et lui ordonna de ne plus adresser la parole à sa sœur et de quitter son lit. Protecteur, visiblement. Ce à quoi le brun tapota l'oreiller et lui dit qu'il pouvait venir dormir avec lui, s'il était si fatigué que ça.

Après avoir évité la lampe de chevet de l'adolescent surexcité et ignoré le rire de la troisième personne de la pièce, Grey décida de se lever. Toute cette putain d'agitation l'empêchait de rejoindre les tant aimées limbes du sommeil. Alors autant trouver quelque chose d'autres à s'occuper que le rougissement d'un gosse! Prenant ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce, le brun s'étira comme un chat. D'un sourire narquois, il quitta la chambrée sombre, où la seule lumière qui filtrait par-delà les volets était trop mince pour l'éclairer, la lampe ayant été cassée.

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Grey qui détruisait quelque chose... C'était rare. Décidant qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à contrecarrer de penser au tagada sus-nommé, il partit pour la cuisine se servir un café bien serré et bien amer. De toute façon, dans cette vie, tout était amer pour lui. Pas un seul pétale de couleur. S'il y en avait une, le brun l'écraserait, la piétinerait et la brûlerait. Il n'y avait rien au monde de plus vrai que la douleur Et si certains ne le savaient pas ou ne l'acceptaient pas, Grey, lui, vivait sa vie misérable à pleines dents et à plein sang.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent et se ressemblèrent pour le brun qui flânait sans but dans les rues de la ville. Depuis qu'Oul l'avait lâché, abandonné même, Grey ne rentrait plus chez lui. Cette maison morne, morte et vide depuis _l'Institut_... Il ne la supportait pas, tout comme ce putain de silence lorsqu'il déambulait à l'intérieur. C'était étrange d'être revenu chez lui – ça aurait été le premier endroit où il aurait été recherché, normalement – mais jamais il n'avait été inquiété. Tout avait déjà été réglé, depuis un moment. Y'avait personne, qui le recherchait, qui lui parlait, qui existait dans cette maison vide.

Plus personne.

Plus de mère adoptive, qui lui sourit gentiment et sincèrement ou qui le réprimandait. Plus de sœur adoptive, parce que celle-ci était toujours chez son _exotisme_ , à soigner doucement ses plaies et blessures. Il comprenait Ultear et son envie d'oublier leurs jeunes années, mais.. Au final, y'avait plus de Grey non plus. Il n'existait pas, seul. Parce que celui-ci était occupé à fuir ses démons du passé et cette folie, mielleuse, qui commençait à le ronger. Parce qu'il fuyait les souvenirs qui osaient l'assaillir quand il passa à proximité de cette enfance ensanglantée. Parce qu'il préférait crever que d'y retourner.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Grey refusait de donner à quelqu'un, c'était sa complaisance. Il est solitaire. Il n'a pas besoin d'amour, d'affection. Il déteste qu'on le touche, qu'on le prenne dans les bras. Il préfère rester sur le côté, sourire amèrement. Il n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. Il n'aime pas dire des choses trop guimauves. Il est comme ça. A sa décharge, il n'est pas en manque d'affection... Il n'en a juste pas besoin. A quoi ça sert ? A quoi bon s'élancer vers les gens et leur crier votre amitié, votre amour indéfectible,quand vous savez que ces mêmes personnes vont, forcément, un ,jour, vous tourner le dos ?

Il préfère hocher la tête à quelqu'un au lieu de crier **« Bravo. Félicitation. »** et de le prendre dans les bras. Ce simple geste évoque en lui bien des choses. Mais les gens comprendront-ils ? N'est-ce pas bizarre d'être si.. distant ? Si froid, comme la glace qu'il aime.

 **« Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur, Grey Fullbuster ! »** Et bon sang, le pire c'est que ça rimait.

Mais rendez-vous compte, Grey s'en fout comme de sa première dent définitive. Rien ne l'atteint. Son cœur est fermé, ses pensées emmurées sous des tonnes et des tonnes d'indifférence.

 **« Des fois, j'ai comme l'impression que tu es mort, Grey. »**

Et c'était vrai, quelque part. Un poids mort, voilà ce qu'il était pour ceux qui le côtoyait. La joie de vivre, il connaît pas. Il en a pas besoin non plus, d'ailleurs. Comment quémander quelque chose dont on ne sait rien ? Ni la puissance du sentiment, ni l'éphémère mais réel émotion de bien-être qui en découle ? Il était comme un pauvre pantin désarticulé. Un corps, toujours en mouvement, comme pour palier le vide de son âme. Rien ne pouvait lui faire retrouver une vision en couleur.

Son monde était noir. Gris, gris, gris. Il n'avait besoin de rien sauf de lui-même. Grey était un solitaire. C'était comme ça, simplement. Les gens n'ont pas à complaire à ses farfelues pensées. C'était sa manière de vivre, si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler « ça » une vie.

Il était pathétique. Vide. Les seules émotions qui perçaient son masque habituel de froideur sont sardoniques. Quelques fois la colère, souvent l'indifférence. Il avait une muraille autour de son âme et des répliques acerbes pour protéger ce qu'il lui restait. Sa fierté.

Personne ne devait s'approcher de lui et oser tenter de briser ces gigantesques murs, tels des icebergs, qui le réconfortait. Il n'y avait pour lui rien de plus vrai que les actes. Et le monde le dégoûtait à un point inimaginable. C'était juste impossible de ne pas le penser. Et putain qu'est-ce que les gens l'énervaient avec leurs putains de faux-semblants. Monde dépravé. Inutile. Bon à cramer...

Grey détestait ses semblables. Car eux étaient hypocrites. Si le brun en a marre de vous, il se cassera, vous laissant tomber comme une vieille chaussette sans aucun regret pour vos sentiments froissés. Il n'y a que sa propre fierté qui compte. Alors que ces.. humains.. ils érigeaient des sourires pour cacher leur mesquinerie, établissaient des plans diaboliques et mesquins pour usurper le trône ou la place de quelqu'un. Se faisait des amis pour mieux les trahir après avoir profité d'eux.

Grey ne voulait pas appartenir à cette putain d'espèce. Son cœur est de glace. Aucun sentiment positif ne l'atteint.

 **« T'es juste qu'un putain de lâche, au fond ! »**

Et bon sang que ça faisait mal. Ce bout de mec, pas tout à fait adulte vu les conneries qu'il engendrait sur son passage, venait de le remettre à sa place d'une façon violente. Ce gamin trop pur pour sa propre sécurité venait de démontrer toute l'horreur dont Grey se cachait. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir calmement à propos de ça. Non, il voulait juste se laisser aller, s'évader de ses propres questions sur son comportement indécent et surtout irrespectueux – alors que, bordel, la fierté était la dernière chose qui lui restait- qu'il avait eu envers lui.

Natsu était un phénomène dont il se serait bien passé. Ses abrutis de sourires craquelaient sa paroi frigide, peu à peu. Ses joues roses, quand il ne savait plus quoi répondre à ses taquineries, l'enchantaient. Et, au fond, Grey aimait l'irriter. Lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il voulait voir chaque émotion dont ce garçon faisait la collection.. Parce que bon sang, Grey ne connaissait pas une personne aussi vivante que lui. C'était dérangeant. Lui, si froid, si impassible, voulait comprendre et enfin savoir comment les gens pouvaient.. ressentir ?

C'était ça, la finalité de sa putain de remise en question ? Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas penser ! Voilà pourquoi il devait garder son esprit hors d'atteinte de ses pensées parasites. Le brun devait s'occuper, encore et encore. Fuir mentalement ses propres erreurs, ses propres cauchemars.

Mais comment fuir quand Natsu éclate et vous gueule en pleine face que, oui, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ? - Que vous êtes ce que vous fuyez le plus, sans restriction ? Et pourquoi Grey devait toujours se coltiner ce gamin quand Meldy et Ultear étaient dans les parages ? Il avait appris deux choses, depuis son réveil dans la maison du frère et de la sœur, il a avait déjà un mois.

Il le détestait. Bien plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un.

Or, c'était lui, ce gosse, qui à présent lui faisait des remontrances, devant la porte de chez lui. Grey ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Bon sang, c'était cet imbécile au Q.I proche d'une huître qui osait essayer de lui faire la morale ?! Il ne le connaissait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Sa putain de fierté l'empêchait de juste « acquiescer » et de dire « **Ouais, je suis qu'un pauvre con et un lâche. ».** Son abruti d'orgueil l'empêchait d'avouer à Natsu, que, bordel, oui, oui, ce putain de baiser au fond il avait voulu. Oui, c'était prémédité. Putain ouais, il avait aimé ça. Putain, putain, putain.. PUTAIN !

Grey avait juste explosé sur le moment, il y avait une semaine. Les filles étaient à l'intérieur, il attendait Ultear à l'extérieur et cet abruti, devant lui, cherchait quelque chose à dire.L'adolescent avait osé se mordre les lèvres, alors Grey avait agi. Sur une impulsion. Pour ce simple geste. Violence était fière de lui. Et même une semaine plus tard, Natsu lui en voulait toujours.

Si Ultear ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller s'expliquer et d'aller le calmer, jamais Grey ne serait à présent ici, dans le froid, à se faire engueuler comme un enfant de trois ans. Mais Meldy était inquiète, alors Ultear n'avait rien laissé faire. De son regard d'aigle, elle avait coincé le brun et lui avait ordonné – frisson glacé – d'arranger les choses.

Mais Natsu n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui, d'accord ?

Il n'avait pas ce putain de droit ! Il était comme un glaçon que Natsu fondait, petit à petit. C'était sa nature même qu'il dénigrait, et alors ? Alors ouais, Grey allait encore laisser parler sa fierté, puisque de toute façon, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Grey ne fondait pas. Il était rigide, implacable et il vous envoyez vous faire foutre en deux, trois mouvements.

 **« Arrête de croire que tu es si important pour moi, l'allumette. ».** Le regarder dans les yeux. Ne pas flancher en voyant son regard blessé, outré, révolté. Ne rien dire tandis que l'autre lui empoigne le col. Ne pas laisser une seule autre bribe d'émotions lui échapper à nouveau. Mettre son masque, le garder en place. Ne pas penser à ses cheveux, si doux, dans ses mains. Bordel, ne pas se rappeler de la sensation brûlante de sa langue cherchant avec avidité la sienne.

C'était de sa faute aussi, à répondre sans savoir pourquoi.

Non.

Être froid, de glace. Ne rien éprouver, parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Une poupée cassée pour laquelle personne ne peut rien faire, qu'on ne peut réparer. Juste, une putain de poupée, comme les gardes de _l'Institut_ lui avaient répété. Frissons d'horreur. Ne. Pas. Penser. À. _L'institut_.

 **« Tu sais quoi, Grey ? T'es pas juste un connard, un abruti et un lâche. Non. »** Lui répliqua, venimeux, Natsu, se laissant gagner par la rage – et Grey admirait cette capacité qu'il avait à laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa raison. Tandis que lui-même était méthodique, organisé et froid, Natsu était juste son antipode. Ses sentiments se reflétaient partout, dans chaque fibre de son corps. Ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire tendue, ses poings fermés...

 **« T'es qu'une putain de personne qui se ment à soi-même. »**

Et ça faisait mal. Il avait pas vu le coup mental arriver en pleine face. Ça faisait mal, parce qu'au fond, c'était vrai. Grey se fuyait toujours pour ne pas avoir à voir cette horreur qu'il était devenu. Son regard ne s'attardait pas sur lui, devant la glace. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas vu dans un miroir ? Il était juste vide, sans émotions, sans expressions. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'étaient que des remarques acides, dîtes dans le but de blesser. De faire mal. De faire crier, hurler, abandonner.

 **« Nous sommes deux alors. »**

Et voilà, voilà, putain ! Grey avait même pas penser à dire que, non, il était pas comme ça. Il avait laissé couler, exprimant par-delà même qu'il était d'accord avec Natsu. Qu'il n'était qu'un déchet, qu'il en avait conscience. A voir les yeux écarquillés de son vis-à-vis, il comprit son erreur. Mais pour autant il n'essaya pas de la corriger. Il souffrait, énormément, au fond. Mais personne, jamais, ne devait le voir. Bien qu'Ultear ait décelé la fragilité de cette glace dont son esprit s'abreuvait pour tenter de se couler, elle n'avait rien dit. Pas une remarque.

Elle ne l'avait même pas pris contre elle, car elle savait qu'il détestait ça plus que tout. Il n'a pas besoin de ces putains de contacts. C'était trop brûlant, pour lui. C'était trop, de devoir faire face aux autres. Pourtant, pourtant, putain, pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était lui-même, Grey Fullbuster, qui était venu parler à Natsu (sous obligation). C'était lui qui avait recherché sa compagnie, ou plutôt qui voulait continuer leur précédente conversation. C'était lui qui avait cherché à le revoir, sans penser, sans essayer d'analyser ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Putain.

Merde, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier la semaine dernière.

C'était lui qui était revenu, accompagnant Ultear comme excuse, pour enquiquiner le plus petit dès qu'il pouvait.

C'était lui, depuis un mois, qui crevait pour un simple échange d'insultes avec l'autre – Une sorte de _contact_.

Et bordel s'en rendre compte maintenant, dans la bordélique situation présente, n'était pas un cadeau. Natsu rapprocha encore leur deux visages, comme pour graver ces instants dans les obsidiennes de Grey, comme pour lui faire comprendre à quel point les paroles du brun le révoltait plus que tout. La rage dansait dans ses yeux tandis que la colère déformait ce visage dont Grey n'arrivait plus à retirer de ses pensées.

Grey venait d'avouer qu'au fond, il avait mal et ça révoltait Natsu. Le brun n'avait pas le droit de foutre sa vie en l'air avec autant d'insouciance, tout en le sachant -Révoltant!- alors que d'autres tueraient pour n'avoir que quelques minutes de plus. Le voir gâcher ainsi son existence rendait Natsu dans des états pas possible. Il allait le claquer. Là, maintenant, contre un mur, si le brun s'obstinait à continuer de lui lancer ce putain de regard impénétrable.

Natsu savait que la vie n'avait pas de prix, après ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance..*

 **« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Grey Fullbuster ! »** Gronda-t-il. Parce que c'était pas possible qu'une personne aussi vivante que lui ressente une chose identique à une personne aussi dépravée et morte que le brun.

L'autre le regarda vite fait, avec un sourire cruel qui se risquait à apparaître un peu plus à chaque instant. Ça allait encore arriver, ça allait encore se passer. Ses mots allaient dépasser sa pensée et, encore, putain, encore, il allait blesser quelqu'un.

 **« N'est-ce pas toi qui appréciait ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques instants et qui ose me dire que, non, je ne l'atteins pas ? »**

 **« La ferme ! Jamais je ne m'offrirai à une personne aussi détestable que toi ! »** Et bordel, là, fallait qu'il se casse, définitivement, de sa putain de vie. Natsu pensait très fort qu'il en avait marre, que le brun devait prendre la porte, ne plus revenir, ne plus jamais mettre un pied devant l'autre près de lui, ne plus croiser son putain de regard noir, ne plus jamais entendre sa putain de voix rauque, et, au grand jamais, qu'il se damne si cela arrive encore, ne plus jamais offrir quelque chose à ce taré devant lui. Ni un regard, une pensée, une inquiétude, un baiser. Plus rien. Sauf peut-être une seule et dernière parole :

 **« Crève. »**

* * *

Grey le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans flancher, semblant lire ouvertement dans les pupilles fendues de colère du plus jeune. Les mots partaient tout seul chez les deux hommes et l'énervement était à son comble. La fureur dansait chez Grey, implacable. Pourtant, il se contrôla et annonça d'une voix morte, porteuse de mille promesses oubliées :

 **« C'est ça que tu veux ? »**

Le garçon en face de lui ne disait plus rien, soudainement silencieux, se rendant compte de la gravité de ses paroles et surtout de l'état du brun devant lui. La question fut posée avec un ton calme, presque sournois. Froid alors que Grey bouillonnait littéralement. C'est sans doute ce qui effraya un peu l'adolescent. Qu'on lui crie dessus, qu'on l'engueule, que les décibels dépassent le seuil de douleur, il pouvait gérer. Mais qu'on lui pose une question _si venimeuse_ avec un calme olympien et un ton _si glacial..._ Natsu avait du mal à refréner son envie de fuir de cette conversation et ce, le plus vite possible.

 **« Dis-le-moi. »**

Toujours ce ton. Ce ton qui nous pousserait à se mutiler nous-même. Un ton de mort, un ton effroyable pour la situation. Et cette insistance qui reclus le garçon aux cheveux roses dans ses derniers retranchements tandis que Grey se sentait devenir ce qu'il était, au fond. Violent. Violent, violent et fou, fou. Alors il faut en finir, avec ce n'importe quoi qui les caractérise ! Natsu se débattit, criant brusquement:

 **« La ferme ! »**

 **« Dis-le-moi, Natsu. Dis-le-moi, putain. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux. Que je crève ? »** Sa poigne était forte. Il sentait l'excès de violence pulser sous son sang, violemment, déchirant sa raison. Putain, putain, il le voulait juste tellement.. Tellement ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que la panique gagnait le plus petit des deux. Des traces bleues commençaient à parsemer ses fins poignets.

 **« Mais bordel, putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends que je te donne ! Je n'ai rien, rien que tu n'as pas ! Putain, une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?! »** Éclata Natsu, les nerfs à fleurs de peau comme jamais il ne les avait eu avant. Son énervement était palpable. Il en avait juste marre, marre, marre de ce putain de jeu du chat et de la souris. Marre d'être constamment dans le doute. Marre de ces émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et qui le faisaient agir n'importe comment. Il en avait marre de ces questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Un mois qu'il le tournait en bourrique ! UN MOIS ! Plus que tout, il en avait marre de cet abruti de brun qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

Au contraire, avec lui, il essayait de l'attirer vers le fond. De le faire tomber, doucement, tendrement, vers des Enfers meurtriers. De l'attirer, de le séduire, pour mieux le laisser dans la tombe, où il avait déjà un pied. Le brun le tuait à petit feu, jouant. Jouant. Jouant..

 **« Tout. »**

 **« Mais crève, bordel. Ce que j'ai, tu l'as déjà. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ! »**

 **« Ce que pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux.. Ce que je ne peux avoir. Donne-moi ton innocence, donne-moi ces sentiments qui te colorent. Donne-moi ta putain de couleur qui me choque les yeux ! Donne-moi ces abrutis de sentiments dont tu t'habilles. Donne-toi à moi. »**

 **« Hein ? »** Il paraissait presque effrayé, maintenant. Natsu devait avoir mal comprit, non ? C'était obligé. Le brun devait lui faire une énorme blague. Seulement, le peu qu'il le connaissait, le Grey ne blaguait pas. Il ne blaguait jamais, pas avec un ton aussi sérieux, pas avec ce putain de désir qui enflammait son regard et qui faisait tourner la tête de Natsu.

Le brun était possessif, il le voulait lui. Tout entier. Qu'il lui appartienne, comme un objet. Il voulait plus que tout Natsu et il l'aurait. Coûte que coûte.

 **« Couche avec moi. »**

 **« Va te faire foutre. »**

* * *

Réponse automatique de défense. Pourtant, Natsu relâcha le col de Grey et s'éloigna de quelques pas de cet abruti mortellement sérieux, abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander... ça.. Son innocence, ce que le garçon aux cheveux rose à toujours protégé. C'était quelque chose qu'il comptait donné à celui qu'il aimerait, pas à un psychopathe aux yeux diaboliques qui le déshabillait du regard.

Grey s'avançait peu à peu vers sa proie, prédateur ultime. Le coinçant contre le mur, lui soufflant dans l'oreille des paroles sales et obscures, il sentait le souffle du plus petit accélérer. « **Si tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, tu vas adorer ça.. »** lui susurra-t-il au coin de l'oreille, dépravé.

Bon sang que Natsu voulait le frapper. Comme si ça ne suffisait plus de le déstabiliser, de le taquiner, de jouer avec lui. Maintenant, le voilà passer au niveau supérieur. Grey folâtrait avec lui, pauvre souris perdu dans les griffes du chat. Comme s'il allait se laisser faire ! Il le repoussa de toutes ces forces, lui flanquant un bon coup de poing dans les côtes, regardant ce vis-à-vis sans émotion laisser faire transparaître un signe d'énervement. Non, il n'aura pas ce qu'il voulait. **Natsu n'était ni à vendre, ni à prendre de force !**

L'anxiété le quittait peu à peu tandis qu'il s'éloignait vivement de cet être infâme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Quant à Grey, un sentiment désagréable dominait son esprit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentir depuis longtemps. De la contrariété. Personne n'osait ne pas lui céder ! Personne n'osait le provoquer indéniablement ! Mais ça, Natsu s'en foutait. Non, il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il était fort. Qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas aux pieds de Grey, qu'importe combien ce dernier le voulait. Qu'il n'était pas rien, qu'il n'était pas un putain d'objet avec lequel on joue et dont on se débarrasse le lendemain.

Se retournant avant de sortir de la pièce, Natsu lui jeta un dernier regard, perturbé, et une dernière parole alors qu'il lui demanda simplement : **« Et quand tu auras pris ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »** Comme si le brun le savait.. Il n'avait, avant, jamais voulu quelqu'un aussi fort, avec autant d'envie et de désir. Il ne contrôlait plus cette émotion qu'il pensait avoir oublié, et sa possessivité qui ressortait, obscurcissant davantage son âme, le rendait furieux. Furieux que Natsu lui ait fait _ressentir_ quelque chose avec une telle intensité.

Bordel, une fois qu'il l'aura tâché, brûlé, qu'il aurait détruit chaque parcelle de cette putain d'inanité et d'innocence.. Grey retrouvera son monde fade et décoloré. Voilà. Il retournera à ses précédentes occupations, sans vie. Il redeviendra vide, en attente d'un nouveau désir à combler. Dans son putain de monde nauséeux, fétide, il irait se cacher et se fuir sous des tonnes de nouvelles grimaces, des tonnes d'injectives menaçante. Il redeviendrait le salopard qu'il a toujours été et qu'il est toujours. Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi ces putains de mots qui avaient franchis ces lèvres sucrées dansaient dans sa tête ?

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?! »_ lui avait-il demandé, limite craché à la figure, ces mots si violent et porteur d'un sens incroyable. C'était ces mots-ci qui, au fond, blessaient le brun. Car Grey ne savait pas. Si, la réponse il l'avait, mais il se la cachait à lui-même, comme beaucoup d'autre chose. Il continuait de se mentir pour mieux s'enfuir, une fois toute cette mascarade terminée. Le brun n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on vienne chambouler son monde immobile. Et au final, rien ne se passera. Natsu finira par disparaître de sa vie monotone, comme tout le reste. Il ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, une épave dans sa mémoire, une personne en plus à laquelle Grey aura fait du mal. _Encore_.

Ce qu'il voulait de lui, hein.. _Tout_. Rien. Lui. Son obéissance à sa demande d'être dans son lit, son entrain à être avec Grey. Oui, au fond, il ne voulait pas lui prendre de force, cette putain d'innocence qui brillait devant la laideur du brun. Non, pire. Il voulait qu'il soit d'accord, qu'il la lui donne. Pour mieux lui arracher sa peine ensuite. Cruel, cruel, il était cruel. Sa passion, ses sentiments, ses émotions. Tout, putain. Il voulait tout.

 **« Qui sait.. ? »** Répondit-il à la question précédente du garçon, se massant les côtes douloureuses après le coup énergique de cette même personne. Le plus petit lui lança un regard fait de haine et sortit à la hâte, en grinçant les dents, pas du tout satisfait de cette réponse qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. Surtout pas après la longue réflexion qu'avait pris Grey avait de lui répondre. Il ne lui disait pas tout, c'était certain.

Un **« Connard... »** résonna dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Grey l'entendant depuis l'extérieur. Un sourire de chat de Cheshire agrémenta son visage tandis qu'il reprenait calmement une respiration plus contrôlée. C'était tellement nouveau, les émotions qu'il ressentait en présence de l'autre – Parce que c'était ça, les pointes de colère, de quelque chose de doux, de quelque chose de piquant, n'est-ce pas ? Sur le coup, le brun ne savait pas comment faire avec, pas comment dealer avec ces trucs. Ça partait tout seul et souvent en vrille.

Incontrôlable. Incontrôlé.

Pas peiné pour deux sous de s'être pris un vent, il se calma et finir par sourire comme un renard. Bon sang, deux fois que ses lèvres allaient vers le haut et personne pour le voir, heureusement. On l'aurait pris pour un malade, pour un taré. Mais c'était pas ce qu'il était, finalement ? Il avait intentionnellement laissé Natsu partir. Car il fallait qu'il se contrôle, d'abord. Ensuite, parce que le brun savait qu'il venait de laisser sa trace dans l'esprit du plus petit. Que le souvenir de cette putain de conversation allait le suivre pendant un bon bout de temps. Qu'il allait le hanter.

Et ça l'enchantait.

* * *

A suivre, dans le chapitre 2 : Attirance dévastatrice – Apprendre à se connaître.

* * *

*Promis, je finirais l'enfance de Natsu dans « Need Help, despite I don't call for it », prochainement. **Promis**.

* * *

Preview :

 _ **« « … Dis-moi. »**_ _Continua Grey, sans se décourager du déconcertant manque de discussion du plus jeune,_ _ **« Vous avez un nom pour ça ? »**_

« **La mer, chez nous, a un nom spécial. Un nom d'une des déesses de mes ancêtres. Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais.. Eux, oui. Parait-il qu'elle peut prévoir les tempêtes et d'autres trucs du genre, en rapport avec l'eau.** » Se redressant, Natsu lui lança un regard singulier, rempli de fierté. Sa patrie était presque annihilée, aujourd'hui, mais grâce à ses paroles, elle continuait de vivre dans ses mots. Elle, ses croyances, son respect, son histoire. **«La « mer » se dit «** _ **Juvia**_ **» dans mon langage. »**

 _ **« Juvia... »**_ murmura Grey sans s'en rendre compte. _ **»**_

 _ **[…]**_

 **« Et si on jouait, Natsu ? »**

Regard surpris qui se fixait sur le brun. Les orbes verts étaient pétillants. Un jeu, vraiment ? De quelle sorte ? Le sable blanc, trop pur et trop chaud, brûlait la main de Grey – il ne perdait pas son sourire indéchiffrable, restant dans ses pensées, mystérieux. Natsu fut obligé de demander des précisions. **« Une compétition ? »** demande-t-il calmement, fortement intrigué. L'étranger laissait ses pieds bronzés, couleur caramel, barboter dans l'eau salée.

 _ **« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Plus ou moins. Le jeu du chat et de la souris, vieux comme le monde. Tu connais ? »**_

* * *

Si vous êtes encore là après ce pavé, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche TROP. Je peux encore changer ce que j'ai déjà écrit.. Le style, je ne pense pas, mais si par exemple, vous voulez moins de sentiments, plus de scènes ect.. (Y'en aura un peu plus de toute façon).. N'hésitez pas.

Je m'excuse platement aux filles de la SPPS, depuis le temps que je parlais de cette fic.. Et au final, c'est.. ça.. Bon, j'aime bien ce que j'ai écrit, mais j'ai conscience que d'autres devaient voir ça en mieux. Sorry, girls :)!

 **Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve le 14 nov. :)**


	2. Attirance dévastatrice

_**"Ma plume n'est pas une arme.** Elle ne l'a jamais été. _

_Je l'utilise pour véhiculer des émotions aux gens, pour faire sourire, rire & vivre mes personnages. _

_Je l'utilise pour épancher ma soif d'imagination toujours plus intarissable._

 _Je l'utilise, car j'ai la chance de vivre dans un pays où la Liberté existe._

 _._

 _ **Ma plume n'est pas une arme;** mais elle pourrait le devenir. Pour lutter contre eux._

 _Elle pourrait devenir cinglante et sanglante, cynique et raciste._

 _Elle pourrait devenir Haineuse._

 _Elle pourrait devenir comme eux. **Mais elle ne le deviendra pas.**_

 _._

 _ **Ma plume n'est pas une arme** \- C'est une partie de moi; que j'aime et que j'entretiens._

 _C'est une partie de moi; et tout comme je n'accuse pas les mondains,_

 _C'est une partie de moi; je refuse de céder à leur folle peur & fiel._

 _Je ne céderais pas à leur méthode injuste et indigne, lâche & détournée._

 _._

 _Tout mes condoléances aux familles de victimes. Une pensée pour ces dernières._

 _Pas seulement celles de chez nous, mais bien celles du monde entier._

 _Néanmoins, je tenais à vous dire.. Sachez que..._

 _ **Paris est peut-être blessée mais la France est encore debout.**_

.

 _ **\- 15 novembre 2015, Youwan."**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : ** Tout personnage n'est guère ma propriété. Je ne gagne rien sur cette fanfiction.

 **Notes : ** T (violence, yaoi, insultes). 7,5K. Soft-angst.

Merci _Traffy D._ d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review. Courte ou pas, elle m'a fait très plaisir!

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _ **Partie II/ Torture Sentimentale**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre deux : Attirance dévastatrice – Apprendre à se connaître.**_

* * *

 _ **« Un pas en avant.. Et des voix qui le harcèlent. »** – Grey._

 _ **« Tout cela.. Tout ce que je pouvais lui donner.. Ce n'était jamais assez. »** – Natsu._

* * *

Il savait plus trop comment ça avait commencé, eux deux. Y'avait-il d'ailleurs vraiment quelque chose ? Amitié, rivalité, haine ? Mystère. Les facettes qu'ils connaissaient l'un de l'autre s'étayaient à chaque nouvelle rencontre, petit à petit. C'était comme si l'autre était un puzzle géant que l'on essayait de reconstruire par de minuscules bouts. Natsu ne fuyait plus tout de suite Grey quand celui-ci laissait un peu trop sa folie ressortir. Il lui lançait des regards étranges et, souvent, cela suffisait à faire _taire_ la voix.

Un regard et Grey avait l'impression que le son, dans sa tête, venait de se _muter_ soudainement. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il s'en contentait.

Surtout sachant que pour l'instant, sa violence était encore enchaînée au fond de lui.

Il avait l'impression de _respirer_.

Faux. Il respirait. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis sa naissance.

* * *

Le temps agréable de la saison aidant, le bronzé faisait souvent des brasses. Quand il vous le disait, Grey, que Natsu était étrange.. Pourquoi sortir nager quand il pourrait rester chez lui à dormir?

(En vérité, le plus petit avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait trop d'énergie.

Il en avait aussi marre des blagues vaseuses de Grey dans sa chambre. Il valait mieux qu'ils se voient à l'extérieur et, pourquoi pas, si l'envie lui venait, que Natsu noie le brun dans l'eau.)

La tranquillité flottait dans l'air marin. Les voix se taisaient.

Grey aimait ce nouvel endroit. Maintenant que Natsu lui avait montrer - Non, que Grey avait suivi l'autre jusqu'ici, sans lui dire - cette petite plage, le brun y revenait souvent à chaque fin de soirée. Seul. Pour déprimer, pour se lasser du monde et du paysage, pour _respirer_. Mais pourquoi aimait-il cet endroit quand Natsu n'y était pas? Pourquoi parvenait-il à y _respirer_ , seul?

Peut-être parce qu'ici, il n'y avait personne la nuit. Qu'ici, la solitude le rassurait. Qu'ici, tout était vierge de pollution en apparence. Qu'ici, tout était reluisant, avec une odeur iodé de sel marin qui le faisait chavirer. Peut-être parce que cette petite baie cachée lui faisait un bien fou. Il pouvait venir ici pour fuir ses démons, ses insomnies. Il pouvait, sans se lasser, écouter le chant de la mer tout en fredonnant des refrains enivrés d'histoires de pirates. Enfin, enfin, Grey avait un endroit où faire passer les longues heures en attendant l'aube.

Quelques fois, le brun arrivait sur cette plage au sable blanc infini et bien trop pur et il contemplait la mer et ce fils avait lequel elle jouait. Natsu devait toujours se dépenser, lui et son trop plein d'énergie. Le taquiner était marrant, voir son air contrit encore plus. Il démarrait au quart de tour et était innocent, naïf comme pas deux. Un jouet. Un parfait jouet. Un simple joujou pour occuper son temps.

Un joujou qu'il voulait fracasser contre le pavé, dans ses excès de rage.

Mais un joujou qui lui avait fait trouvé cet endroit magique.

Car malgré l'énervement, malgré les cris et les insultes, malgré la montée de stress et d'adrénaline, malgré cette putain d'humeur narquoise qui le suivait quand il était là... Oui, malgré tout ça, jamais Grey ne retarderait volontairement une rencontre devant ce bleu qui s'étend - Et avec Natsu?

Le jeune frère habitait près d'ici, de son coin de paradis, caché par des rochers acérés et une route mal indiquée. Si le brun ne l'avait pas suivi, jamais il n'aurait découvert cet endroit si paisible par rapport à toute la crasse dont la ville s'enduisait jour après jour.

Remerciant son côté stalker improvisé, le plus grand des deux garçons observait attentivement son cadet, ce qui énervait ce dernier sensiblement d'habitude.

La première fois que le garçon avait trouvé ce **« putain de fumier de mes deux ! »** sur **SA** plage secrète, il avait crisé. Violemment. Spontanément. Un trop plein d'émotion qui le transporta instantanément. Pendant ce temps, Grey se demandait simplement si le garçon avait aménagé la place. Avait-il fait construire une cabane tout aussi secrète de bois sur un cocotier environnant?

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Le brun était un peu fou et son monde à lui tournait du coq à l'âne, très vite. Natsu était plus radical. Plus stupide, comme le monde autour d'eux. (et bien plus rempli d'espoirs que Grey ne le serait jamais, mais ça, il le cachait bien.)

Insultes, insultes, insultes. C'est son quotidien, à Grey, alors il ne se souciait même plus des cris de l'autre.

Finalement, Natsu essaya de le mettre à l'eau et ils atterrirent tout les deux, trempé, les fesses sur le sol. Des éclats de rire plus tard, ils se regardaient gênés. Grey reparti directement après ça chez lui. Il allait se sécher, se changer; et jamais le regard de l'autre avait failli le faire craquer.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de mignon à entendre Natsu hurler « Mais va mourir, merde !» derrière lui, tandis qu'il quittait la petite crique. Absolument rien.

* * *

Deuxième et troisième rencontre sur cette plage. Grey avait dû patienter plusieurs jours avant de voir le garçon pointer le bout de son nez. Mais l'appel de son antre d'Éden était trop important, trop criant, trop vrai, pour que Natsu puisse l'ignorer encore quelques heures. Il détestait Grey, il l'arborait même. À chaque fois, il le fusillait du regard méchamment. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cet endroit, si pur, si frais, aux mains de cet imbécile. Alors Natsu revenait, à chaque fois.

Parce que c'était son coin de paradis et qu'il ne savait pas où fuir, quand Ultear squattait honteusement la chambre de sa petite sœur.

Au début, ils étaient assis en silence, se regardant en chien de faïence. Ils essayèrent aussi de s'ignorer, voulant s'abreuver de la tranquillité de l'endroit sans l'autre. Mais Grey était un petit con et il aimait bien dire les premières piques - Ils diront ce qu'ils veulent, mais ça avait le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. S'insulter, ils se connaissaient.

Et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui changeait petit à petit..

L'évolution n'est pas si notable. C'était des **« Connard de voleur de lit! »** , **« Pervers! »** , **« Abruti! »** qui au fil du temps sont devenus des **« Crétin. », « Idiot. », « P'tit con, va. »** un peu plus affectueux.

* * *

Quatrième et cinquième rencontre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici, à part nager. S'éviter était difficile, surtout que le brun faisait tout pour être présent dans le regard de l'autre. Le frère de la petite amie d'Ultear l'intriguait. C'était étrange; car il était _étrange_. Natsu ne venait pas du même monde que Grey. Pas du même pays.

Il respirait l'exostisme, comme le disait si bien Ultear. Or Grey voulait le comprendre, le déchiffrer, alors il revenait. Chaque jour, pour décoder le mystère de l'autre. Chaque nuit, pour fuir ses insomnies.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le son des vagues qui le berçait, qui faisait taire les voix, qui le faisait _respirer_ -

Ils finirent par parler un peu plus entre eux quitte à s'insulter un peu moins. La mer se radoucissait et devenait plus calme.

Et les questions commencèrent à se poser; à faire réfléchir sur sa propre personne.

Et les sentiments commencèrent à se montrer; à faire douter l'un et l'autre.

Et les garçons commencèrent à se rapprocher; à se détester et prôner une étrange amitié.

 **Jusqu'à l'éclatement.**

L'orage guettait au loin, son sourd emmitouflé par les vagues.

* * *

Ça avait commencé par une discussion normale, ou presque, initié par le plus âgé des deux. Natsu avait avoué à demi-mots que, oui, il était un étranger venant de ce pays étrange et vieux qu'est Fiore et qui recelait de mystères. ( Ah! Grey savait qu'il avait raison.. Et toc, les voix ! Et toc !) Ici, à Magnolia, là où ils résidaient tout deux maintenant, de nombreuses choses changeaient d'une façon subtile. Les mœurs, les traditions, les connaissances. Seuls restaient la même douleur, les mêmes rires, les mêmes peines. Les mêmes émotions.

 **« C'était comment, là-bas ? »**

Natsu cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Il finit d'enlever son t-shirt sous l'œil inquisiteur de Grey tout en lui renvoyant un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas parler de son ancien pays, désolé, perdu et abandonné. (En feu. Le bon terme était «en feu et en cendres».) Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à se disputer avec lui ou à le faire languir pour une simple réponse. Pour autant, il ne souhaitait pas non plus évoquer le sujet. Il s'abandonna dans les calmes vagues.

Mais Grey était curieux, du genre maladivement. L'inconnu était exotique, frais, différent. Le plus âgé des deux sentait bien la tension qui anima soudainement le plus jeune, signe d'un malaise dans la conversation. Mais.. Il voulait savoir. Il le voulait tellement, bon sang, ça lui rongeait le sang, ça mettait ses voix aux aboies ! C'était rien, mais comme dit précédemment, c'était maladif. Il _fallait_ qu'il sache.

Pour autant, brusquer Natsu ne fût pas la première idée qu'il eut, étrangement même. Il préféra orienter le sujet d'une manière un peu différente, moins brutale. Pourquoi ? Juste pour en apprendre le plus possible et ce, par tous les moyens en sa possession. Sa langue était une arme acérée dont il aimait se servir au détriment des autres.

 **« Le langage par chez toi était le même ? »**

Consentant à lui répondre vaguement, il fit un simple « **non** » de la tête, pour donner la réponse au brun. Ensuite, il désigna cette immensité bleue qui pourfendait l'horizon clair. Étendant les bras, comme pour devenir une part de cette étrange magnificence, Natsu sourit comme jamais. L'air iodé remplissait ses poumons à le rendre malade. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit de l'eau, d'un pas lent, avant de se poser à côté du brun.

 **« … Dis-moi. »** Continua Grey, sans se décourager du déconcertant manque de répartie et de discussion du plus jeune, **« Vous avez un nom pour ça ? »**

Il soupira. Natsu soupira. C'était si dur de répondre? Non mais quel petit co-

« **La mer, chez nous, a un nom spécial. Un nom d'une des déesses de mes ancêtres. Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais.. Eux, oui. Parait-il qu'elle peut prévoir les tempêtes et d'autres trucs du genre, en rapport avec l'eau.** » Se redressant, Natsu lui lança un regard singulier, rempli de fierté. Sa patrie était presque annihilée, aujourd'hui, mais grâce à ses paroles, elle continuait de vivre dans ses mots. Elle, ses croyances, son respect, son histoire. **«La « mer » se dit «** _ **Juvia**_ **» dans mon langage. »**

 _«_ _ **Juvia...**_ _»_ murmura Grey sans s'en rendre compte. Il goûta le mot, le faisait rouler sur sa langue, le soupesant pour finalement décider.. qu'il l'aimait bien. Il y avait une saveur particulière derrière ces deux syllabes. Peut-être que l'air iodé le faisait délirer ou bien c'était sa propre folie mais.. Il aimait ce nom. Il l'aimait même peut-être un peu trop.

Enfin un mot sur l'étrange chose qui l'appelait depuis qu'il était jeune. Depuis.. Depuis l'Institut.

(Le bruit de l'eau, près de sa fenêtre, dans sa chambre fermée à double tour. Le bruit des vagues qui le berçaient la nuit là-bas. Ces bruits, qui l'avaient aidé à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à s'enfuir... C'était elle, n'est-ce pas? C'était elle.)

Ça y est, cette sensation qu'il avait depuis son enfance, l'eau et son étrange pouvoir calmant, il pouvait la nommer. C'était quelque chose, quelqu'un. C'était vivant. Ce qui l'avait toujours soutenu, ce qui lui avait permit d'avancer.. C'était _Juvia._

Allez-y, riez de lui ! Comme le fait si souvent _Cruelle_ !

Grey savait qu'elle existait et.. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était un peu là.. Pour lui?

* * *

Plage mouvante sous le vent fort, mi-journée, mer trouble. Les revoici encore et toujours à ce même endroit. Ils étaient deux, seuls mais en paix. Et puis, soudainement, Grey se mit à parler – Encore une fois, c'est lui qui commençait leur discussion. Mais Natsu ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire. Il attendit la prise de parole de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- « Et si on jouait, gamin? Le jeu du chat et de la souris. »**

Regard surpris qui se fixait sur le brun. Les orbes verts étaient pétillants. Un jeu, vraiment ? De quelle sorte ? Le sable blanc, trop pur et trop chaud, brûlait la main de Grey – il ne perdait pas son sourire indéchiffrable, restant dans ses pensées, mystérieux. Natsu fut obligé de demander des précisions. **« Une compétition ? »** demande-t-il calmement, fortement intrigué. L'étranger laissait ses pieds bronzés, couleur caramel, barboter dans l'eau salée.

Évidemment qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler. Natsu hocha la tête, tranquillement. Quant à Grey, après sa tirade, il s'approcha du plus jeune tel un chasseur traquant sa proie. C'était lui le chat. Sous le regard gourmand de l'autre, le tagada se sentait rougir – Mais il continuait d'être silencieux et de regarder l'autre approcher doucement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Grey a un sourire espiègle sur son visage. Laissant son souffle froid atteindre le plus jeune, il murmura : **« C'est simple. Le premier qui tombe amoureux a perdu. »**

Et brusquement, il se releva, laissant le deuxième un peu atone face à sa rapide réaction. Natsu n'avait rien pu dire, rien pu affirmer ou réfuter : Grey partait déjà, laissant des traces de pas dans le sable doré et brillant.

(L'autre n'était qu'un con, décréta Natsu dans sa tête. Un con bien trop tentant.)

Grey attendit que le soir tombe, que Natsu rentre chez lui pour revenir sur place. A présent dans la crique, ayant pour seule compagnie les étoiles et Juvia, le brun s'allongea dans le sable, attendant que les heures passent doucement.

Foutues insomnies.

Il soupira, à la fois heureux de la connerie qu'il avait sorti plus tôt, mais aussi amer. Sa tête était comme un brouillon d'examen, raturé et confus un peu partout, sans réel plan défini. **« T'as pas honte de jouer avec ce pauvre gosse ? »** Demanda _Cruelle_ , narquoise – Tout en pensant exactement le contraire.

Étrangement, sa gorge se serra et il n'avait plus l'envie de rester ici. La mer semblait commencer à devenir de plus en plus houleuse et le temps tournait à l'orage. Juvia ne le réconforterait pas, ce soir et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Grey se calfeutra toute la nuit chez lui et évita de sortir, même le lendemain, de sa chambre en désordre. Deux jours plus tard, Natsu ne lui posa aucune questions, ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Lui-même ne parla pas de son absence.

Il préférait déchiffrer l'autre, plutôt que de s'attarder sur sa propre étrangeté.

* * *

 **« Tu habitais où, avant ? »**

Voix calme, sereine. Un son rauque, rarissime, détendu. Les yeux de Grey cherchèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis, rapidement. Natsu le regarda, surpris de la soudaine question, avant que les rouages de son cerveau ne se mettent finalement en route, sous un sourire narquois du plus âgé. Tout deux face à la mer, un mois pile après leur première rencontre explosive, ils étaient calmement assis sur le sable quand le brun avait entamé la conversation.

A chaque fois, Grey commençait à parler, étrangement. C'était toujours lui et toujours comme ça : de façon calme et impromptue. Peut-être une habitude, ou seulement un deal silencieux entre-eux, mais tant que l'aîné n'avait rien dit, le plus jeune ne se permettait pas de troubler son apparente tranquillité, nageant simplement à la place, riant de temps en temps. Construisant des châteaux de sable, aussi, ce qui faisait hurler _Violence_ d'envie de les détruire.

Ce calme si burlesque, incongru entre eux, Grey aimait ça. Voir l'imbécile plonger, ondoyer, émerger et s'esclaffer était un spectacle qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde. S'il pouvait se noyer, aussi, ça ne dérangerait même pas le brun.

 **« Dans une petite ville, appelée Fairy Tail. »**

Petit à petit, au fil du temps, Natsu hésitait de moins en moins à s'ouvrir au brun. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça, partager des souvenirs de sa vie d'antan lui assurait de ne pas les oublier, mais aussi prouvait qu'il commençait à faire confiance à Fullbuster. Une notion bien étrange pour un individu aussi singulier que Grey. Ce dernier évitait de brusquer le plus jeune, distillant ses questions jour après jour, semaine après semaine, s'arrêtant si le sentiment de malaise osait revenir poindre le bout de son nez autour d'eux.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'en savoir plus, géographiquement parlant. Un passage à la bibliothèque de cette ville pourrie lui assurerait une récolte d'informations suffisante, maintenant qu'il avait le nom de la ville. Bien qu'il ne sache l'écrire, cette langue ayant décidément des sonorités étranges... (mais Grey ne le dirait pour rien au monde.) Percevant un léger froncement de sourcil, Natsu inclina la tête devant lui.

Il lui demandait silencieusement ce qui n'allait pas. Quelque part, c'était un peu effrayant, la vitesse avec laquelle chacun commençait à percevoir les mimiques de l'autre et à les décoder. Tout deux s'accommodaient pourtant de l'instant. Déchiffrer quelqu'un était plus facile pour prévenir ses besoins, bien que ça aussi, Grey s'en foutait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Natsu. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, des fois, à savoir que le brun n'allait pas _aussi bien_ qu'il souhaiterait le montrer. Ça lui montait les nerfs qu'il ne puisse pas garder son putain de masque émotionnellement frigide quand l'autre était aux alentours.

 **« Ça signifie quoi, Fairy.. Tail? »** Demanda-t-il, hésitant un peu sur les mots, avec un accent grossier que Natsu eu la gentillesse de laisser passer sans rien dire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci souriait, avec malice. Ses yeux verts pétillants, il se rapprocha de Grey, jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule tout en lui murmurant la traduction du nom de son ancienne bourgade aujourd'hui détruite.

 **« Queue de fée. »**

Interloqué, Grey se demanda si on lui faisait une blague, pas tellement de très bon goût en plus. Qui appellerait sa ville avec une telle dénomination ? Bien que, à y réfléchir calmement, certains noms d'endroits qu'ils connaissaient étaient bien pires. Il pouvait même citer des noms ! Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, se dit Grey qui n'aimait pas perdre le fil du cours de ses pensées alors qu'il pouvait simplement profiter de la présence du plus jeune à ses côtés. Ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent, d'ailleurs. De perdre le fil de ses pensées. Vous voyez ? Tout s'embrouille et _Folie_ , la coquine, ricane en arrière-plan. Tch.

Finalement, le brun se releva et entraîna Natsu à sa suite. Ils partirent vers la ville, se séparant en chemin.

La présence du plus jeune étant partie, Grey fut de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Se réchauffant, il alluma une de ses _« horribles bouts amers de cancer »_ du bout des doigts. Ouais, Natsu adorait quand il fumait. Ironie mordante pour un froid glacial..

* * *

– **« Les tiens étaient très croyants, tu me l'as dit avant. Mais, et toi Natsu ? En quoi crois-tu ?**

– **En rien. »**

La parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or. Grey se tut et écouta. Son implication ne pouvait rien changer et il le savait. Le brun n'était pas un modèle de perfection, ni de patience. Encore moins de compréhension. Malgré tout, il veut entendre la voix du plus jeune lui parler, de son passé. Qu'il lui fasse confiance et lui dévoile tout – Grey n'a pas peur d'entendre des horreurs au vue de ce qu'il a lui-même vécu. Alors oui, il veut écouter le tagada lui raconter ce temps qui était révolu... Parce qu'il était bien le seul des deux qui osait en parler.

(Grey ne comprenait pas son courage. Tout ça relevait d'un abrutisme exagéré pour lui; parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui voulait oublier, Natsu aimait à se rappeler et tout ça n'était pas logique. Non, Grey n'était pas lâche, comme lui avait balancé si gaiement un jour Ultear.

Il voulait juste oublier, où était le mal à ça?)

– **« Moi, je ne crois en rien. Ma cité est en cendres. De mon pays tout entier, il n'en reste qu'une désolation empreinte de ruines. À part Meldy, ma famille n'a pas survécu. Mes amis non plus – Même pas notre grande Prêtresse Titania, Erza. Tu vois, Grey, je ne crois pas. Plus. Parce que ceux que nous appelions « Dieux » n'ont rien faits pour mon peuple.**

– **Mais toi, tu es en vie. N'as-tu pas la foi grâce à ça ?**

– **Poussières, flammes et démons hantent mes cauchemars. Il ne me reste plus rien. D-Depuis mon exil, j'essaye de survivre. De me raccrocher, à Meldy, à ce nouveau pays, à de nouvelles rencontres..**

– **Et moi, je fous tout en l'air, c'est ça ?**

– **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Grey. C'est moi qui suis à moitié-mort. »**

Grey le savait. C'était de _sa_ faute, quoiqu'il en dise.

* * *

Le brun se le va et se rapprocha du plus petit. Ils étaient tout deux face à la mer, un peu immuable. Bien trop souvent dans cette position, doucement, ils commençaient à s'habituer à la présence de l'autre. Ils ne changeaient pas d'endroit. Ici, isolés de tous, les secrets déliaient les langues. L'écume était brillante, le son des vagues réconfortantes. Puis, Grey brisa le silence doux-amer d'un profond soupir, tout en se relevant.

 _Foutu silence._

Il tournait à présent le dos à Natsu, incapable de s'assumer. Le plus jeune avait eu l'audace de lui demander de parler de son passé et ça l'énervait. L'imbécile. Les lèvres sèches, la gorge rauque, l'étranger cherchait quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi pour dissiper le malaise ambiant. Il savait que s'il ne parle pas maintenant, s'il n'arrange pas les choses dans les prochaines minutes qui suivent, Grey partirait. Et il ne reviendrait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tout compris, le tagada – Même si chaque information glanée était une victoire de plus.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grey ne souhaitait pas en parler, se décharger, partager, se soulager de son passé avec lui.

(Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si différents, ces deux-là ?)

Et tandis que Natsu cherchait vainement à comprendre, à faire quelque chose, Grey inspira. Longuement, une bouffée d'air fraîche qui lui fit du bien. Il était temps de se lancer, de sauter le pas. Soit ça les rapprocherait.. Soit ça les briserait. C'était du cinquante-cinquante, une chance sur deux – Et, dans l'esprit de Grey, c'était le meilleur qu'il pourrait avoir. Alors, de sa voix un peu éraillée, il commença à parler :

– **« J'pense que dans toute ma vie, je n'ai cru véritablement qu'à trois choses. À Ultear, malgré qu'elle sortait un peu de nulle part. À... À «** _ **Juvia**_ **», cette mer qui m'a bordé et protégé. Cet Océan qui m'appelait, lui qui était libre, qui m'encourageait et me calmait. Elle qui ne m'a jamais abandonné, quels que soient mes choix. »**

Le regard de Grey devient vague, comme celle qu'il aime tant. Il se plonge dans ses souvenirs sans suffoquer, mais en se déconnectant un moment de la réalité. Malgré tout, Natsu n'est pas jaloux d'elle. Il pouvait comprendre la fascination du brun. Il pouvait voir l'adoration dans ses yeux brillants. Sa voix s'émerveillait, claire, quand il parlait de l'étendue salée. Tout en Grey aimait l'Océan et Natsu l'acceptait. Pleinement.

– **« Et puis, la troisième chose... »,** reprit le plus vieux, hésitant. **« Je crois que je commence à croire en toi. Et putain, qu'est-ce que je déteste ça.**

– **Grey ?**

– **Tu peux ne «pas croire en toi», je m'en fous. Moi, je le ferai.**

– **T-Tu..**

– **Je suis schizophrène... »**

Une vague vint lécher leurs pieds, tiède, joueuse. Juvia approuvait-elle ? Les yeux de Natsu étaient grands ouverts, sauvages. Il soupira, fortement tandis que Grey se mordait la lèvre. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il laissé échapper à la fin? Le plus vieux des deux avait juste paniqué et cette vérité, qui jouait sur ses lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps, s'était enfin échappée.

 **« Je sais.**

– **Tu.. ?**

– **Oui, Grey. Je sais. Tu es un piètre menteur.**

– **Natsu, tu..**

– **Je m'en fiche. Je l'accepte. Je le sais, Grey. Depuis le début.**

– **Tu le sais. Tu le savais.**

– **Oui.**

– **Je te déteste, abruti ! Tu le sais, ça aussi ?!**

– **Oui, abruti. Ça aussi. »**

Et le plus jeune prit le bras du plus grand, l'envoyant paître dans l'eau. Trempé, les bras et le bas du corps en plein sur les vagues, Grey éclata de rire. Un véritable rire, qui était en sommeil dans sa gorge depuis des années. Il riait; vivait... Natsu savait la vérité et il n'avait pas fuit en criant. Grey se sentait allégé, délivré de ce fardeau qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Totalement décalé avec son époque, il se sentait si libre que sa tête lui tournait. Le voilà affranchi.

 _Complètement fou; mais heureux._

* * *

Il se brûlait avec lui comme il cramait ses cigarettes. À petit feu, doucement. Tout deux, il les tenait dans sa main, rassurante et enjolivant tout. C'était joli, un Natsu. C'était réconfortant, comme une bouffée toxique. Ça vous tenait chaud, dans l'âme et dans le cœur. Grey, lui, il adorait la fin. Quand tout ce qu'on lui avait donné, tout ces bons sentiments qu'il avait ressenti ainsi que cet objet qu'il gardait dans sa paume; Ouais, quand tout finissait par être écrasé sur le bitume. Le brun qui regardait de haut – Il ne se baisserait pas, pour faire ça. Il jetait son mégot, il gardait son égo. Et pour finir, il piétinait, sans même y porter un regard, ce qu'il avait précédemment cajolé.

Il appuyait de toute sa force sur son pied, pour qu'il n'en reste rien. Plus rien. Puis, les mains dans les poches, il s'en allait. Quelques pas plus tard, de nouveau le son d'un briquet, la lueur tenue d'une cigarette, la mort à ses trousses. Grey partit, à la conquête d'une nouvelle personne à détruire.

Oui, mais voilà. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, le brun. Pas prévu grand-chose, d'ailleurs. Mais que, comme ces bâtons de feu qui le tuaient, Natsu l'ait rendu accro... Non, ça, il n'y aurait jamais pensé. À peine aurait-il pu l'imaginer. Néanmoins c'était trop tard maintenant. C'était son sourire qu'il voyait, quand il fermait les yeux. C'était son odeur qu'il aimerait sentir; bon sang c'était de sa présence dont il avait besoin. C'était le son de son rire qui lui manquait.

Il était accro, sans possibilité d'y renoncer. Comme un noyé s'accrocherait de toutes ses forces à une quelconque planche de bois plutôt que de mourir, Grey s'agrippait à l'allumette plutôt que de sombrer dans sa folie. À l'instar d'une flamme ténue, il éclairait sa misérable vie. C'était plus qu'une drogue, en vrai. C'était un moyen de survie.

Le précieux zippo du plus vieux tomba au sol, dans une flaque. Le flocon blanc brillait dans le reflet de l'eau, sous la lune. Il était un peu mystérieux, un peu irréel, tout comme Grey. Le brun continua sa route – Il n'en avait plus besoin. Quelque part, Ultear ne serait pas vexée de savoir qu'il avait perdu son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Quelque part, l'allumette avait remplacé son briquet.

* * *

 **« Ça suffit Grey ! Un jour, je crois te connaître et le lendemain tu disparais. Comme de la putain de fumée, t'es imprenable. Tu m'énerves, toi et ton humeur qui change comme la météo. Tu m'entends ? Tu m'énerves ! »**

Et son vis-à-vis souriait. Comment vouloir ne pas lui faire ravaler son air sardonique, son ricanement stupide et narquois ? Natsu s'enflammait, se débattait, essayait de rester lucide et conscient. Il criait de multiples arguments, des choses un peu plus insensées.. Il déversait sa colère sur le brun – Parce que, eux deux, comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait que l'un des deux change où ils couraient droit dans le mur.

À croire que ça lui plaisait, à Grey, de foutre sa vie en l'air. Ça ne le changeait pas de d'habitude. Mais entraîner quelqu'un dans sa chute, voilà un sentiment bien inédit. Brûler à deux au lieu d'être seul, c'était une idée tentatrice, un peu folle. Mais Grey avait beau être original, sa nature même ne changeait pas. Il était fou, alors il continuerait – Jusqu'au bout, qu'importe où ça les mènera.

 **« Ici, Natsu, nous ne sommes pas à Fairy Tail. Il n'y a aucune fée avec toi – Et il n'y en aura jamais. »**

Il s'approcha de lui, comme le chat est attiré par la souris. Il lui faisait de l'effet, du charme – Ah, qu'il aimait voir le plus jeune ainsi en colère. C'était comme si des canines lui poussaient aux dents, de rage. Comme si ses yeux dardaient des lasers. Comme si personne ne pouvait lui échapper, à lui, le fier guerrier étranger. Son poing était fort, sa détermination ancienne et solide... et Grey arrivait, jouait, fracassait.

Une, deux, trois. Puis dix. Puis quinze, vingt. Cinquante. Cent – Puis elles furent innombrables, ces fissures qui apparurent.

– **« Entre nous, mon cher, je ne crois pas aux contes de fées. »**

La brèche s'étendit. Cri de rage du plus jeune. Une vitre éclata; un rire s'éleva. Natsu le maudissait, fulminait.. Le plus vieux s'en fichait. _Il ne comprend pas._ Mais le plus jeune continuait de le maudire, ce putain de brun. Alors il le suivit, jusque dans la pièce attenante, jusque dans la chambre, jusque dans ses pensées.

– **« Putain, Grey, tu cherches à te rapprocher de moi ou juste jouer avec mes nerfs ?! »**

Concrètement ? Il ne savait plus. Comme un enfant sans parents dans un supermarché, l'adulte de vingt ans était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Un véritable bourbier dont il peinait à extirper la moindre pensée logique. Foutu souvenir qui lui vrillait le cerveau de pâles réminiscences, foutu Natsu. Foutues insomnies. Le brun n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, les questions s'amusant à ses dépens dans sa propre caboche. Ses petites voix, elles, s'amusaient à se renvoyer la balle dans une cacophonie harmonieuse.

Grey ne savait plus s'il était capable de rester insensible à l'amour; s'il était encore un handicapé des sentiments. C'était un bâtard, un vrai de vrai. Mais un bâtard perdu en terrain inconnu. Alors, il se rapprocha de Natsu, le regardant sous un nouveau jour. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il le voyait bien – que cette soudaine proximité le rendait fébrile, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Soudainement, Natsu l'envoya valser, ce salopard, énervé.

Coups sur coups, avec leurs poings, ils parlèrent. Pas comme des filles, pas avec de stupides claques, de petites pichenettes. Non. Des ecchymoses, des bleus, de la douleur. Des morsures, des cris, de la rage. Violente compréhension masculine.

La bataille s'intensifia, la domination dans celle-ci aussi. Ils se frappaient, s'écartaient, se rapprochaient. Le temps se reversait avec eux, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Les sourires goguenards firent leur apparition tandis que les yeux brillaient de malice. Ils jouaient.

Natsu fut en haut. Le regard du brun dans le sien, un peu tendre, beaucoup charmeur. Son esprit court-circuité par ces sombres pupilles, le plus jeune tint bon. C'était le genre de vision qui vous dit que Grey préparait une méchanceté, une saloperie à lui balancer, alors Natsu se tenait prêt. Il se méfia. Il en avait l'habitude, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Plus. Il y eut comme un silence, soudainement. Aucun des deux ne bougea et ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils ne se battaient plus. Qu'ils étaient juste comme deux cons, là, à se fixer sans rien dire.

Une lueur de tentation dans les yeux.

Hm. Natsu avait envie de..

– **« Je n'savais pas que tu aimais être au-dessus. »**

… le **tuer**.

La langue de poison jouait sur les lèvres tentatrices du plus vieux, tandis qu'un sourire narquois apparaissait sur ces dernières. Putain, il jouait vraiment, le Grey. Il savait que Natsu adore ça, aussi, et le reflet de son perçing frappa sauvagement l'esprit du plus petit. D'ailleurs, sa tête devait être épique puis que Grey commença à rire – et bordel, le tagada tuerait pour ce son là. Il arracherait chaque source de bruits parasites pour que ce son cristallin, à l'instar de stupides clochettes, résonne encore mieux.

Et dans le silence de la pièce; il se disait que des fois, sans violence, sans folie, le brun ressemblait à un chat dont l'inutile collier tintant le faisait sourire comme un débile. Natsu le pensait très fortement. Il ne le dira pas – Grey lui-même ne l'écouterait pas. Mais vu la lueur de malice qui brillaient entre eux; ils le savaient.

– **« On reste sans voix devant moi, l'allumette ?**

– **T'aimerais bien, hein, Fullbuster ? »**

On aurait pu croire que seul Grey avait des problèmes de conscience, mais quelle grave erreur. Natsu se sentait faible, ici, devant lui. Pourtant, il était fort, aucun doute. Pour protéger sa sœur, il le fut. Pour combattre les moqueries, il le fut. Pour s'adapter à ce pays sans aucun repères, il le fut. Pour abandonner tout ce qu'il connaissait, il le fut.

Mais là, il ne fut rien. Il était juste fou. Fou du brun, de sa froideur, de ses taquineries. Il le contaminait, de plus en plus – Plus vite, plus loin, plus fort. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, avait quelques appréhensions mais..

Putain, ouais, il le rendait fou.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la maison de Natsu et Meldy. Le frère était parti faire des courses, maugréant contre sa sœur qui invitait des gens, le soir, sans le prévenir. Meldy avait juste rit et était partie courir après lui, hurlant qu'il avait oublié sa liste.

Grey, avachi sur le canapé, examinait du regard son amie. Ultear était dans la cuisine, en train d'éplucher quelque chose de mangeable – et bon sang, elle avait l'air _heureuse_.

C'était flippant.

(Comme si après l'Institut, ils n'avaient plus le droit au bonheur.)

Mais une personne heureuse n'était pas censé être flippante. Donc, c'était encore une fois l'esprit de Grey qui clochait.. Restait à trouver pourquoi cette vision le rendait mal à l'aise.

(Avaient-ils vraiment le droit d'avancer sur le chemin de leur vie ? Pouvaient-ils oublier leur passé?)

– **Pourquoi Meldy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'apporte ?**

– **Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une tête de linotte, une fille un peu idiote, un peu maladroite. Mais c'est surtout une fille au grand cœur, qui donne des sourires sans compter.**

Ultear fait une petite pause, mais elle n'a pas fini. Elle cherche dans sa mémoire que dire, ce qui correspondrait le mieux à cette inconnue qui, doucement, s'était glissée dans sa vie. Son exotisme; Grey failli renifler de mépris, mais il se reprit au dernier moment. C'était lui qui avait initié la conversation. Ultear n'avait pas à supporter ses sautes d'humeur.

– **Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une étrangère, mais elle panse mes plaies sans même le savoir. Après tout ce qui s'est passé à l'institut.. Grey, je sais que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.**

La fille aux cheveux noirs de jais le regarde dans les yeux, sérieuse. Il y a des vérités qu'on ne peut éviter.

– **Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, vraiment. Nous avons tous besoin d'un soutien un jour ou l'autre. Toi encore plus. »**

(Elle avait envie d'ajouter qu'il devenait con, quand il se renfermait sur lui-même et qu'Ultear ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour lui. Mais elle ne dit rien. Lui non plus.

Il avait envie de dire « Je t'ai toi, comme soutien.», mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, ne voulait pas l'obliger à sacrifier encore quoique ce soit pour lui. Elle le savait, aussi. Ils ne dirent rien.)

Ultear avait raison, il n'y avait rien à redire. (Elle avait toujours raison). Mais il ne comprenait pas. Ne l'acceptait pas. Jamais, elle ne lui avait dit ça, avant. Avant, c'était « Il faut compter sur soi-même, exclusivement. » et un petit peu se surveiller entre eux. Jamais, elle n'avait agit comme ça.

L'amour rend stupide.

(Il faisait évoluer les gens).

Elle avait trop changée. Comment pouvait-elle oublier si facilement ?!

(Ultear arrivait à vivre mieux que lui. Il restait enchaîner à ses peurs, refusant le monde autour de lui; elle s'envolait, aidée.)

Néanmoins, jamais elle n'avait paru si heureuse.

(Et il se détestait pour être _jaloux_ d'elle.)

Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Grey Fullbuster n'aimait personne et n'avait besoin de rien. Combien de temps résistera-t-il à l'inévitable ? Préférera-t-il continuer dans sa débauche personnelle ou ouvrir les yeux, violemment, quitte à tout perdre ?

 **« Jusqu'où iras-tu, Grey Fullbuster ? »** Demandèrent narquoisement _Folie_ et _Violence_ , dans une unisson parfaite.

* * *

Quelques fois, Grey en avait marre d'être constamment sur le fil du rasoir avec Natsu. Avec lui, il avait ré-appris à rire. Mais à chaque instant, une bagarre pouvait éclater, sans préavis. La tension entre eux était constante mais, l'un sans l'autre, il s'ennuyait à mourir – Et, mourir, ce n'était plus ce que voulait le brun.

(C'était souvent de la faute de Grey. Il n'était ni politiquement correct quand il parlait, ni doux, ni social, ni taillé pour vivre une vie paisible. Un mélange détonant.)

Alors il fallait que le plus vieux des deux envoie des signaux de paix à l'autre. (Il avait commencé le combat, autant qu'il le finisse aussi.)

Parfois l'autre se nichait soudainement dans ses bras, silencieux, appréciant juste le moment. Et Grey n'avait rien à dire, juste à profiter du «Je te pardonne, imbécile que tu es» que Natsu lui offrait dans sa grande miséricorde.

(Il était courageux. Il n'avait pas la rancune facile. Sinon, il aurait déjà étranglé le brun depuis longtemps.)

C'était un de ces moments-ci. Un de ses moments calmes avant les futures tempêtes.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Grey qui était en tort. (Comment ça, «cette fois-ci» ?) Il avait hurlé, crié pour un petit rien – Et Natsu n'avait pas supporté. Il ne se laissait pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. Le tagada s'était simplement levé de la plage et était reparti chez lui. Chez lui où Grey n'avait pas le droit de venir sans Ultear ou Meldy. Chez lui, dernier refuge, ou le secret était de mise.

Et ça avait encore plus énervé Grey – Parce qu'il préférait qu'on lui hurle dessus, qu'on lui crache au visage, le maudissant... Plutôt que.. Que partir, sans réaction, sans émotions.

 **Sans mots**. Ces mots silencieux; ceux qui blessaient le plus.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Grey s'était calmé. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse ou, du moins, qu'il essaye.

Ce jour-là, il n'y avait ni Ultear, ni Meldy dans l'appartement du plus jeune. Natsu était seul et Grey le savait. Son amie lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait en compagnie de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses toute la journée. Alors il était entré sans frapper et s'était écrasé sur le canapé du salon. Curieux, Natsu avait passé sa tête près de la porte la pièce, venant de sa chambre. Il était encore en pyjama; un t-shirt ample et un boxer. Normal. Il n'était que neuf heure du matin mais Grey n'avait aucune notion des horaires.

Vous savez, ses _insomnies_..

N'en parlons plus. Grey le fixa du regard et le plus jeune ne bougea pas. Devait-il entrer dans la pièce ? Dire quelque chose ?

Finalement, le brun se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Intrigué, le plus jeune le suivit. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le parquet qui grinçait. Étrangement, Grey mis un café en route et se retourna, surprenant l'autre. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de la table à manger. Puis, toujours sans mots, il lui fit glisser le café brûlant qu'il venait de faire – Noir. Un café noir, pur, serré. Sans sucre.

Le tagada était déjà trop sucré pour avoir besoin de boire quelque chose comme du chocolat chaud ou du café doux.

Sans un mot, mais avec un regard d'interrogation, Natsu observait le café. Un peu de fumée s'en échappait. Devait-il, une fois de plus, accepter les excuses non-dites du brun ? Celui-ci ne pouvait-il pas l'affronter et parler ? _Communiquer_?

Ah, non, c'est vrai. Grey n'a jamais appris à communiquer.

Reprenant sa veste qu'il avait jeté dans l'entrée, Grey repartit. Sans un regard en arrière. Il savait que Natsu allait le pardonner.. Comme à chaque fois. Comme tout le temps. Et comme à la prochaine dispute. Oui, il aurait pu parler, dire quelque chose mais.. Sa gorge semblait obstruée, dans l'incapacité de formuler de quelconques mots.

C'est le silence qui planait dans l'appartement, ce matin-là, qui marqua le plus Natsu. Il n'était même pas arrivé à sourire à Grey ou à lui faire une grimace – Non, y'avait juste eu des émotions contradictoires en lui et un visage neutre qui ne montrait rien, sinon des tonnes de questions.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Natsu arriva à la même conclusion qu'à chaque putain de fois – Il ne pouvait pas détester Grey. Pas quand celui-ci avait tellement besoin d'aide, tellement besoin de lui, lui, lui. Lui, Natsu, qui n'avait plus de sœur à protéger comme dans son enfance.. Mais qui ressentait le besoin de s'accrocher à quelqu'un et, avec lui, de dériver.

Et Grey savait y faire pour partir à la dérive.

Et puis, aussi, Natsu avait des sentiments. Ce genre de choses que sa raison lui criait d'oublier, ce genre de choses qui lui ruinait la vie et le cœur.

Mais, putain, Grey était addictif, d'accord ? Pas de sa faute, à lui, s'il n'avait pas su résister.

… Le café était froid.

Il était arrivé chaud et s'était essoufflé, devenant de glace pendant que Natsu pensait. Sa raison s'en était mêlé et voilà que sa boisson était gelée.

 _Chaud puis froid... Simplement Grey._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : 28 novembre.


	3. T - T - T - T

_**Notes : **_**J'arrête de donner des dates.** J'ai du mal à écrire aussi; mais j'essaye de finir cette histoire. Voici le chapitre trois, **il n'en reste qu'un** _ **.** Merci à Cro' & Nyalea pour leurs reviews._

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Je ne gagne rien; rien ne m'appartient; sauf l'idée.

 _ **WARNING : M ! Violence. Tentative de viol (Mais juste une tentative!). Yaoi. Insultes. Psychologie. **_ Toutes erreurs orthographiques m'appartiennent, cette histoire n'a pas de bêta.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

 ** _Tourments – Torture_**

 ** _Tentation_** ** _– Trahison._**

* * *

 _ **« Si je suis vraiment amoureux, je ne peux pas avoir PEUR de celui que j'aime. N'est-ce pas ? Même s'il est entêté, malade et un peu fou.**_

 _ **Je veux juste le sauver.**_

 _ **N'est-ce pas ? » Natsu.**_

* * *

Se tournant et se retournant sur son sommier, Grey soupira. Violence était en train de lui décrire précisément comment sa présence, sa vie toute entière, impactait son entourage – et comment ils iraient mieux sans lui.

Comment _il_ irait mieux. Grey aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs. Tout l'énervait le bruit de l'horloge, les bruits dans la nuit, la lumière de la Lune. Ces insomnies le faisait réfléchir et, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça. C'était dans ces moments de silence où les voix hurlaient le plus. Elles l'embobinaient, le rendre faible, énervé, méchant. Impuissant face à ses propres démons.

C'est sur un coup de tête qu'il prit ses affaires et partit de chez lui. Au début, Grey ne voulait que profiter de l'air marin et de _Juvia_ qui, peut-être, arriverait à calmer ses tourments. Seulement, arrivé à destination, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul sur la plage.

Et c'est devant ses yeux fatigués, que Natsu entreprit d'avoir **la** conversation. Cette foutue conversation, qui aurait pu au moins attendre le matin. Mais non, Grey s'était assis dans le sable et attendait son trépas avec calme – pour l'instant. Même _Juvia_ semblait dans l'expectative.

– **« Tu ne respires plus, Grey. Tu t'étouffes, tu t'asphyxies au tabac et ta vie s'essouffle.**

– **Tu n'as aucune leçon de morale à me donner, Dragnir. »**

Grey le regardait méchamment, comme pris au piège. Il ne pouvait plus éviter cette discussion. Pas quand Natsu était aussi déterminé à lui remettre les pieds sur Terre, dut-il le faire chuter de très haut. Mais le garçon n'avait pas encore dormi et son sang bouillonnait bien trop vite. Tout ça n'allait pas bien finir.

– **« Oh ! On en revient aux noms de famille, Fullbuster ? Tu penses qu'instaurer une putain de distance entre nous te donneras raison ?**

– **La ferme ! »**

Mâchoire tendue; yeux orageux. Mais le tagada n'avait pas peur loin de là. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, sa voix atteignait un ton plus sombre et plus grave à chaque phrase – Et là, c'était Grey qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Le doute jouait avec lui, le rendant malade. Alors il répliquait comme il pouvait – En étant méchant. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, de toute façon.

– **« Et alors quoi ? Après, tu me haïras ? Tu me détesteras ?**

– **J-Je.. »**

Mais les répliques du brun s'épuisaient, alors Natsu prit l'avantage. Il n'attendit pas que son vis-à-vis puisse réfléchir à quoique ce soit et attaqua de nouveau. Le garçon aux cheveux rose pâles livrait un combat un combat pour faire comprendre à Grey qu'il n'était pas seul et que, non, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire du mal. Non, Natsu allait le sauver.

– **« Mais ça, c'est impossible, Grey. Parce que tu te haïs déjà toi-même. Tu t'y consacres bien trop pour pouvoir t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que ta pauvre pomme ! Tu ne peux pas avoir assez d'énergie pour exécrer le monde entier.**

– **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »**

Il paniquait, le Grey. Ses pensées s'effondrèrent et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir et la colère commençait à l'aveugler. La colère ou la peur ? Sa gorge se tordait, ses yeux étaient fuyants. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite – Non, surtout pas ! Que Natsu arrête, qu'il n'aille pas plus loin ou la carapace du brun, déjà fissurée, allait se casser. Natsu allait le briser.

– **« Haïs-toi, vas-y, continue ! Continue de te détester ! Vas-y, puisqu'il ne te reste plus que ça. Mais dis-toi bien, Grey.. Dis-toi bien que tu me fais honte comme tu fais honte à Ultear. Oui, Grey, tu nous fais honte. »**

L'interpellé se redressa, la mine grise, le regard vide. D'un ton âcre, il se mit à parler rapidement, comme pour énoncer une chose auquel il ne croyait pas : **« J'ai le droit de me haïr. C'est normal. Je suis normal. »** Natsu s'approcha un peu plus, soudainement désœuvré. Que se passait-il ? Le changement d'atmosphère fut rapide. Sa colère se dissipa en rencontrant l'air hagard du plus vieux. Il avait des yeux un peu fous, un peu brumeux. Un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage et les dents blanches de Grey faisaient une opposition parfaite avec ses cheveux noirs d'encre. Non, Natsu n'avait pas peur. En revanche, l'inquiétude le rongeait.

– **« Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit ! »**

Déni ? Grey rejetait en bloc tout ce qu'il était, sa propre personne, ses propres voix. Toujours avec la même violence, le même ton acerbe que d'habitude, il refusait de ne pas rentrer dans le moule. C'était quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis longtemps, s'insinuait comme du poison dans son esprit. Quelques fois, il se demandait vaguement s'il était normal, puis reprenait le cours de sa vie, jetant cette question dans un coin de sa tête. Mais toujours, elle revenait. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour.

– **« Grey.. Des fois je pense t'aimer puis je me rappelle que je peux te haïr à un point infini.**

– **Ne m'approche pas ! »**

Une lueur brillait faiblement dans le regard du plus vieux il avait peur. Et son vis-à-vis voyait très bien cela. Aucun des deux ne l'ignoraient. À cet instant, Grey était comme un animal sauvage – Refusant qu'on l'approche, montrant les dents, reniant toute part de son « humanité », s'il en eut une. Il était dangereux et le plus jeune ne savait pas comment faire pour le garder son contrôle. Le brun se recroquevillait sur lui-même, la tête dans les genoux, son regard aiguisé ne lâchant pas celui de Natsu. Ses bras le berçant, la souffrance dans l'âme, Grey murmurait sans cesse qu'il allait bien. Encore. Et son vis-à-vis commençait à trembler, lui-aussi. Que devait-il faire ? Était-ce réellement en train d'arriver ?

Déni. Brutal incohérent illogique. Depuis le temps que Grey vivait avec ses voix, sa folie, sa violence, ses démons, pourquoi flanchait-il maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher ? Pourquoi une telle crise de conscience ? Que se passait-il, bon sang ? Qui était le déclencheur ? Lui, l'étranger.. Ou bien autre chose ?

 **« Natsu.. »** , souffla pathétiquement la voix du plus vieux, un peu cassée. Alors le deuxième mit fin à la distance qui les séparait, décidé, malgré la tension du brun. Il l'apprivoiserait. Il se sentait concerné par ce qui arrivait et Grey avait besoin d'aide. Et si c'était de la sienne, alors ça lui allait. Il le soutiendrait. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui parla sincèrement.

– **« Calme-toi, le glaçon. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Tu m'entends, Grey ? Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Que ça soit sur votre passé commun ou n'importe quoi d'autre.. Je suis là. »**

Brusquement, les mains du brun s'agrippèrent au t-shirt du plus vieux, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Son vis-à-vis nicha sa tête dans son cou, nerveux. Grey était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant le sens des mots de l'autre. Il se remémorait : La rencontre, les nombreuses sorties à la plage, les discussions, les disputes. Les rires.. Les regards. Les non-dits. La compréhension. Bordel. Il voulait être avec Natsu comme il le souhaitait, pouvoir penser ce qu'il veut sans aucune voix pour le contredire. Pouvoir sortir dans la foule, ne pas être si détestable. Simplement, pouvoir être lui-même. Pas schizophrène, pas fou, pas violent. Avoir une famille de sang, une famille de cœur et à lui – Lui, là, lui avec son sourire débile, ses cheveux roses et son putain de rire – à lui, lui ouvrir ce même cœur. Être juste Grey. Juste.. Grey.

– **« J'aurai tant voulu être normal... »**

Silence. Natsu eut envie de pleurer. Il ne disait rien, respirant à peine. Il le serra juste plus fort dans ses bras. De nouveau, la voix de Grey s'éleva et le plus jeune sentit sa gorge se nouer. **« Tu-Tu sais.. »** ,commença la voix hésitante du plus vieux.

– **« Oui, Grey ?**

– **Dragnir, tu es le seul mal dont je n'ai pas envie de guérir. »**

Il savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas, être soulagé ou non. Tout ce que Natsu savait, c'était que ça faisait mal. Ses sentiments lui faisaient mal – Une douleur sourde, grondante. Il aimait. **« Aimer, c'est détruire »**** , lui avait-on dit. Mais avec Grey, Natsu voulait juste construire. Pourtant, là, il avait mal – Maladivement mal : Au ventre, au cœur, aux tempes.. A l'âme. Alors il serra juste encore plus fort Grey, comme pour se réconforter lui-même. Le prenant dans ses bras autant pour pouvoir le chérir.. Que pour l'étouffer.

Le tagada aimait le brun – ça le violentait de l'intérieur. Il aimait, été aimé. Il se sentait juste torturé.

* * *

Le silence dans la pièce était insoutenable. Finalement, Natsu emmena Grey jusque dans son lit. Ils dormirent ensemble, tranquillement, le plus jeune berçant le plus vieux. Mai les cauchemars hantèrent les deux garçons l'un rêvait d'une ville en feu et l'autre revivait son enfance. Mais la colère du tagada n'était pas atténuée. Dès le lendemain, au réveil, ils se disputèrent encore. Sans avoir besoin de bouger ou même de crier, chacun essaya d'exposer son point de vue sans trop élever la voix. Peine perdue.

– **« Tu sais Grey, je ne suis plus ton jouet.**

– **Ah, vraiment ? »**

Entre ses mains tremble son courage, la tête enfouie dans le torse du brun : Caché, comme un visage secret dans un bal masqué, Natsu est en colère. Pourtant, il ne crie pas, ne frappe pas – et c'est encore pire. Il reste de glace, calme. Tellement le contraire de son caractère habituel. Il pensait qu'il.. Qu'ils avaient évolués vers quelque part et cette réponse de Grey.. Natsu n'était-il donc rien? Devait-il être là pour éponger les larmes, aimant, puis redevenir un joujou le lendemain ?

Alors, il s'exprime sincèrement, espérant toucher le cœur frigide de l'adulte qui le serre si fort ayant foi en lui. Un peu. Vraiment. Et Grey ? Il est ironique. Mordant tel un chien blessé la main qui s'approche de lui. Parce qu'il est con, au fond, Grey. Même vous, vous le savez. Il teste son tagada, encore et encore – Un peu trop, même. Le fou attend qu'il explose, ce jeune qui ose rugir seulement intérieurement.

Il est trop calme, le Natsu.

Il est comme une bombe à retardement qui n'ose croiser le regard sombre de celui auquel il s'accroche un peu désespérément. Sa prise n'est pas douce comme son ton. Il s'agrippe littéralement à Grey. Et puis il est un peu effrayé comme un enfant, aussi, de voir ce brun si insensible de voir ses sentiments traités comme de vulgaires accessoires secondaires inutiles.

Il n'a pas seulement peur, il est surtout plein d'ire. Comme une bête féroce énervée devant tant d'indifférence, il gronde d'un bruit sourd. Grey l'ignore. Il l'ignore ! Inacceptable. Que l'adulte débile arrête de se cacher derrière son ironie et sa folie – Ça ne marche pas, ça. Ça ne marche plus.

D'ailleurs, qu'ils arrêtent tout deux. Ah, qu'ils sont forts à ça, tiens ! Éviter, ignorer, détourner le sujet. Se battre, se frapper, s'énerver, crier. Ne pas écouter l'autre, ne pas tirer de conclusion et continuer à faire leur tête de mule. S'entre-déchirer puis recommencer.

Natsu et Grey se débattent, se disputent puis se pardonnent mais jamais – Jamais ! – ils n'atteignent le fond du problème. Alors oui, ils hurlent un jour et le lendemain sont de nouveau ensemble, sans explication, sans dénouement. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais les problèmes s'accumulent, de plus en plus, et eux n'osent pas crever l'abcès. Alors ça s'infecte, comme du poison, doucement et vicieusement. Ça se ressent entre eux, entre Grey et Natsu, parce qu'ils sont tendus. Sur les nerfs et prêts à exploser. Parce qu'ils s'empoissonnent et qu'au fond, ils le savent, ces imbéciles.

Mais voilà, ils préfèrent s'engueuler comme un vieux couple, toujours plus souvent, avec toujours plus de rancune dans leurs mots d'aciers, dans leurs tirades d'épées. C'est de pire en pire, ça ne s'arrête pas, ne s'améliore pas. Jusqu'où iront-ils ? Certains disent que ça ne s'améliorera plus, restant dans une permanente dégradation, jusqu'à l'explosion. On ne les écoute pas, pourtant et à raison : Les deux tourtereaux savent leur situation. Ils connaissent leur fragilité, leur équilibre précaire. Alors, quoi ? Qu'attendent-ils donc ?

Ils sont _cons et fiers,_ voilà la raison. Le garçon aux cheveux roses a autant besoin du brun que l'autre de lui et ça aussi, ils le savent. D'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi Natsu a essayé de communiquer avec Grey, aujourd'hui, là, tout de suite. Sans s'énerver. Un peu comme un saut de l'ange, un dernier essai, une dernière chance avant de foncer dans le mur. Ils en sont au pied, là, coincés. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle le brun le tient serrer si fort contre lui, sans rien dire, sans se plaindre. Il l'empêche de partir, en fait et ce malgré le piquant de ses paroles.

Alors ouais, ils sont cons, beaucoup même. Mais ils s'aiment, alors ils en oublient leur frustration et leur mauvais ressentiment. Ils s'aiment – Mal. Ces deux-là sont bancals, au bord de la rupture.

Ils ne s'en aiment qu'encore plus.

Et puis, s'ils ne font rien, que leur restera-t-il ? Des fragments d'émotions déchirés, bon à jeter des souvenirs heureux douloureux s'éparpillant à chaque pas que Grey fera, sous un ciel cendré, une cigarette lui cramant son bonheur à ses lèvres. Peut-être des regrets, aussi, composés de non-dits et de gestes inexistants ou malheureux.

Il faut qu'il tente le tout pour le coup. Le plus jeune doit s'expliquer, s'avouer la vérité à en pleurer, à s'en déchirer les lèvres. Natsu doit être sincère, toucher le cœur de glace de celui qui enflamme le sien et ce, sans se cacher derrière des faux-semblants. Qu'il assume. Qu'il s'ouvre et que Grey s'engouffre dans la plaie béante qu'il a lui-même créée.

* * *

– **« Grey, et si on arrêtait de jouer au chat à la souris ?**

– **Le chat n'a pas envie. »**

En l'occurrence une telle obstination à mentir, à fuir ses problèmes ne peut relever que de ce maudit Fullbuster. Ah, qu'il s'amuse le félin à piétiner ses maigres tentatives. Qu'il s'extasie devant ses efforts inutiles. Qu'il ricane, le petit fourbe, à le flamber petit à petit. Ouais, qu'il le taquine, ouais. Parce qu'il aime ça, Grey – Mais pas là, bordel, pas maintenant. Sinon, ils courent tout deux à la catastrophe.

N'en a-t-il pas marre de passer sa vie à éviter son propre passé coûte que coûte ? A part Ultear, qui donc connaît donc le secret de sa vie d'antan ? Cette vérité, non, il ne pourra pas éternellement la cacher. La confiance n'est pas dans les deux sens, entre eux, et l'un s'en meurt. Pourtant Natsu se l'ai juré, que Grey allait cracher le morceau. Qu'importe comment – Mais jusque-là, rien. Rien. Lui aussi, n'était-rien ? Grey pouvait-il un jour s'enfuir et l'oublier, l'éviter, comme son putain de passé ?!

– **« La souris ne joue plus. »**

La phrase, comme le sort, était jetée. Le tagada avait foi en ce brun, au fond. C'était la dernière perche la dernière chance.

Yeux écarquillés.

Mine étonnée.

Sensation de rejet.

Colère grondante voix persistantes.

Quoi, il n'était pas prêt, Grey ?

Grey le savait, ça allait recommencer. Il allait blesser quelqu'un – Non, pas « _quelqu'un_ ». Natsu. Il allait lui faire mal, voir son visage se tordre, être déçu, le faire souffrir – psychologiquement. Folie, folie, folie lui criait dessus. « **Va-y, jette-le ! Jette-le !** ». Le brun allait le faire. Vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas.. La fois de trop ?

 **« Ce gars veut t'obliger à te comporter normalement. Or, tu n'es pas normal, Fullbuster. »**

Quand il entendait « **Fullbuster** », Grey avait l'impression qu'il avait le tagada en face de lui, qui lui hurlait dessus. Il vit rouge. Colère était heureuse cette salope. Il garderait sa liberté il resterait le salopard qu'il était. Personne ne le contrôle. Les voix ricanent. Mais elles viennent de lui, ces choses. Ainsi donc il se contrôle – Seul. Parce que Grey est seul, et fou, et taré, et violent, et blessant, et méchant. C'est un homme – Faible, fragile, faillible.

Il a failli dans ce cauchemar permanent.

Alors il se tourna vers Natsu, sérieux.

Alors il lui parla durement, sans émotions particulières dans sa voix de fer.

Alors il vit le regard de son vis-à-vis se décomposer être blessé.

Alors il le laissa partir de ses bras, s'enfuir. Sans réagir.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Non, il ne pleurerait pas – Pas pour un tel connard en tout cas. La pluie ne tomberait pas de ses yeux, pas aujourd'hui, pas devant ce ciel sans nuage.

Au-delà de tout ça, ils avaient besoin de se taquiner pour avancer. De ressentir la présence de l'autre quand ils se chamaillaient. D'éloigner la mauvaise humeur, les sombres pensées, en attirant l'attention de l'un.

Ils se connaissaient trop bien - et même si ça ne réglait aucun problème, en vérité, ça permettait au moins de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Et, qui sait, d'en parler à l'autre un jour prochain.

À leur manière ils s'entraidaient. À leur foutue façon ils s'aimaient. Mais pour eux, y'avait rien de mieux.

Ils allaient et venaient, se disputaient et se réconciliaient. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Ça empirait. Leur histoire d'amour était comme des Montagnes russes cassées : La chute n'était pas loin. La chute, et tout ce qui va avec. Jusqu'à quel point de folie, jusqu'à quelle dose d'horreur leur relation ira-t-elle ?

Grey s'en foutait, éperdument. Pour l'instant, Natsu était avec lui. Dans ses bras griffés, dans sa tête trouée, dans mon cœur malade. Pourra-t-il le soigner ou Grey sera-t-il sa déchéance ? Leurs actions vont les mener au fond du gouffre... Jusqu'à la dernière déchirure.

 **« - La souris n'est plus intéressante si elle ne joue plus. Disparais, Natsu. »**

Il avait mal. Autour de lui, il pleuvait.

Grey n'était vraiment qu'un beau connard.

* * *

Ils s'étaient encore engueulés. Ce matin tumultueux remontait déjà à trois jour. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, peut-être même trop. Mais là, Grey avait l'impression d'avoir été trop loin. Bien que, entre eux, c'était toujours comme ça – Des tensions à la pelle qui finissaient par éclater à tout moment. Un jour, ils s'aiment et le lendemain, l'orage menaçait d'étrangler l'étrange atmosphère qui s'installait avec lui. Aujourd'hui encore, Grey avait crisé pour une broutille d'ailleurs, il s'en voulait déjà.

Mais il n'irait pas s'excuser. Il ne savais pas le faire, en fait. Il n'avait jamais appris. Et puis.. Y'avait une voix ricanante qui lui disait que s'excuser, c'était pour les faibles. Or, depuis l'Institut, Grey n'était pas faible.

Juste fragile psychologiquement mais ça, c'était de naissance.

Ainsi, une fois de plus, Grey était parti dehors en claquant la porte. Il voulait partir, partir, partir. Il voulait vivre, vivre, vivre – Autour de lui, dans ses yeux, le monde brûlait à chaque instant.

\- " **Bah alors, on fuit, Fullbuster ?**

 **\- Quel lâche. N'est-ce pas, Violence?**

 **\- Tout à fait, Folie. Honteux.**

 **\- Oh vos gueules, vous** **!"** S'écria le brun, faisait sursauter un gamin qui passait par là et qui se hâta de partir en courant. Les voix se taisent, après un dernier ricanement.

Marchant dans la morsure de l'hiver, Grey entreprit de se réfugier là où Natsu n'ira pas : Pas son ancien appartement délabré, non, mais la plage. La plage, où il revenait sans cesse depuis ces trois jours. Une fois dans la crique, loin des regards de tous, le brun s'échouait au sol et s'allumait une cigarette – Là, il allait vraiment finir par griller le paquet en entier.

Et puis il prit conscience de plusieurs choses.

D'abord..

Le froid. Au corps, au cœur, à l'âme. Il était gelé et il n'y avait plus les mains de Natsu pour le réchauffer y'avait bien l'amertume. Mais c'était tiède. Complètement désagréable.

Ensuite.. Il n'allait pas bien.

Mer cendrée, ciel grisé, horizon bouchée. Grey était devant l'écume polluée, réfléchissant. Ses pensées se perdaient dans la brume; il était incapable de formuler une quelconque phrase juste. Seul le nom de cette personne si folle tourbillonnait dans son esprit. C'était quoi encore ça, comme nouveau sentiment ? Culpabilité ? Regrets ? Non, il avait déjà vécu tout ça, à différentes échelles. C'était bien plus fort. Sérieusement, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Il était calme, maintenant. Violence dormait, assommée par la raison. Colère était enchaînée.. et Grey avait eu le temps de revoir ses actions. Ça avait défilé dans sa tête comme un vieux film, en noir et blanc, dont il était l'acteur principal. Sans le savoir, la vedette réexaminait ses gestes; y portant un regard critique.

 _Qu'avait-il fait ?_

Il avait eu tort; sûrement. Il avait mal joué - Lui ? Mal joué ? ... Vraiment ? Et, bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer, il regrettait. Alors maintenant il cherchait une solution, ici, près de cette mer tumultueuse qui d'habitude savait le réconforter. Pourtant il n'entendait pas l'appel de « Juvia » comme si celle-ci lui faisait regretter ses derniers gestes.

Il n'avait plus personne autour de lui; seulement son accumulation stupide d'erreurs. Peut-être qu'il était ici pour voir Natsu, aussi, dans ce coin secret. Mais là aussi, son inconscient était trahi. Natsu n'était pas venu – ni aujourd'hui, ni hier. Et peut-être qu'il ne viendra plus jamais.

Récemment, Grey était seul; les voix s'étaient tues. Un silence désagréable et inhabituelle résonnait dans sa tête. Il était isolé, secret, figé et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à formuler une seule pensée claire dans son esprit. Il n'y avait rien rien que le vide béant rien qu'un trou noir qui s'amusait à avaler tout ce qu'il aurait pu créer. Grey ne pouvait plus composer, produire, animer.

De toute façon, il ne savait que _détruire_...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne devrait pas être là. Grey devrait se calmer, sortir de la pièce et arrêter de regarder avec haine celui qui était devant lui, interrogatif.

Il ne devrait pas lui prendre la main, de force. Ni l'emmener hors du salon, dans la chambre.

Pluie, tombant à dru sur la petite maison. Le bruit résonnait dans les pièces, ça, et les cris de Natsu derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ? ». Grey ne savait pas. Il se sentait hors de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être en pilote automatique, qu'une âme démoniaque s'était emparée de lui et ricanait à travers ses lèvres.

Il avait froid, était frigorifié aurait voulu être dehors et s'épurer avec l'eau qui tombait du ciel. Mais à lui, rien ne pouvait lui enlever sa part sombre. Il était instable – bien trop pour sa propre sécurité. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. L'amour, ce jeu d'enfant, n'existait pas. Son salut était déjà mort, avant même d'exister.

L'eau tombait, tombait, tombait. Toujours plus loin, plus profond. Les gouttes se glissaient dans les interstices, creusaient la roche, s'évadaient vers le centre de la Terre. Elles mourraient dans les ténèbres avilissantes, toujours plus bas.

Tout comme lui.

Et Natsu, qu'il allait emporter dans la tombe.

* * *

 _..._

* * *

– **« Grey ? »**

Ses yeux innocents, bleu, magnifique, naïfs et purs. Ses yeux, qui déchiraient l'âme du brun.

Ils avaient atteints le point de non-retour. Seule la colère sourde de Grey habitait son esprit dérangé..

C'était comme si son esprit réinterprétait tout ce que son vis-à-vis disait. Il se sentait bien, comme en transe, en totale contradiction avec la peur qui régnait en maître chez son cadet. Sa folie prenait le dessus, doucement, brûlant comme de la drogue lui brûlerait les veines.

 **« Putain, arrête ! Lâche-moi ! »** Criait le plus jeune, se débattant avec hardeur. Mais dans son instant d'aberration et d'égarement, les phrases de ce garçon aux cheveux roses comme un pâle soleil du matin lui arrivaient complètement à l'envers. Il n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait, remaniant dans sa tête les mots du plus petit.

 _« Tâche-moi... »_ Entendit Grey dans sa tête. Ça lui allait bien, en plus. Parce que c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Oh oui, qu'il allait le tâcher, le voir sombrer, le souiller. Il n'attendait que ça, au fond. Il n'avait vécu que pour ce putain d'instant fatidique. Il allait enfin être sien, à lui, juste à lui. Et après son passage, tel une tornade, Natsu ne pourra plus jamais être à personne d'autre.

 **« Laisse-moi m'en aller, Grey ! »** Criait de nouveau l'adolescent, la panique perçant dans son regard.

 _« Laisse-toi aller... »_

Le brun oubliait tout les principes ses demandes les lois les regrets cette peur présente. Il s'oubliait. L'atmosphère s'alourdit tandis que ses doigts effleuraient la peau du plus petit. Grey s'abandonna à sa folie, doucement, sombrant. Alors que son cadet se tordait désespérément sous lui, refusant ce traitement, il enfouit le visage dans son cou, traçant des sillons brûlants de salive sur la peau enfiévrée du garçon aux cheveux roses.

Tétanisé par cet acte dont il ne connaissait rien et surtout pas la finalité, cette chose absolument pas banale et commune pour lui, Natsu finit par continuer de demander -quémander, putain, et c'était tellement pas lui- à ce que le brun au-dessus de lui s'arrête, le laisse tranquille, une bonne fois pour toute. Que ces sentiments dérangeants se cassent, eux-aussi. Que son ventre arrête de se secouer comme un dingue, parce que non, putain, il comprenait rien à ce qui arrivait.

 **« Mais bon sang, Grey, stop ! Je t'en prie ! »**

 **« Si tu m'en prie.. »** Ricana le plus vieux, son souffle se perdant dans les mèches colorées de la personne en dessous de lui.

 **« Tu choisis vraiment ce que tu veux entendre, putain ! »** S'énerva alors Natsu, désemparé, les nerfs à fleurs de peau, peau que Grey goûtait sans lui demander son autorisation. Il faisait chaud - Dans son corps, dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Chaque centimètre de peau, chaque partiel de ses cellules le brûlaient. Ça lui faisait même mal, ça l'arrachait peu à peu - Il cramait, la, il cramait ! Il a mal, à en mourir. Il a mal, à en souffrir. Il a mal et c'est horrible – Il veut en finir.

Pourtant quand la main recommence, quand elle monte et descend sur sa poitrine, quand la coquine ose le faire frissonner et trembler... Il en veut. Encore et encore. Si ça s'arrête, il y a comme un putain de manque inhumain - et ça aussi, ça fait mal. Il se brûle, mais il aime ça – et il avait envie de vomir en même temps. Il devait être maso, de toute façon, pour s'attacher au brun.

Grey le calcine de ses gestes et quand il s'arrête, la douleur se multiplie très vite, trop insupportable. Mais il a envie de crier, Natsu. Il a envie de partir, très loin. Car il veut Grey – Oui, il le veut. Dans son lit, dans son esprit, en stupide communion avec lui. Le tagada souhaite le sentir dans chacune de ses respirations lui montrer ses sentiments qui se sont développés au fil du temps puisqu'il l'aime et qu'il veut lui montrer.

Mais pas comme ça – Pas avec violence, pas après une dispute. Il ne rêve pas d'un dîner aux chandelles, d'un clair de lune pour sa première fois. Quand bien même, il n'oserait l'imaginer. Grey est fou Grey est violent et le plus jeune l'aime comme ça. Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi malgré tout ça doit se passer comme ça ? Ne pouvait-on pas, pour une fois, le laisser respirer ?

L'oxygène se rarifait, dans la chambre. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés au sol.

Natsu n'était-il qu'une des nombreuses cigarettes du brun, une chose qu'il consomme et qu'il jetterait ensuite ?

C'était humide. Bizarre, étrange. Un sentiment fort le pris, l'étreignant dans une vague de panique. Non, non, non.. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il voulait que le petit aime, il voulait que Natsu gémisse de plaisir, bon sang, pas de dégoût ! Et ce liquide cristallin qui s'écoulait de ses pupilles voracement enfonçait une lame dans la poitrine de Grey. Des larmes. Des putains de larmes. Voilà, voilà, il avait réussi à briser la seule chose sur laquelle il souhaitait compter. Le brun avait fait naître la tristesse sur ce visage, ce visage sur lequel il voulait voir du bonheur, peut-être et du désir aussi. Pourquoi pas de l'affection. Mais bordel, pas de la tristesse. Encore moins cette lueur terne de.. de.. Résignation ! D'une putain de résignation de merde !

Comme s'il acceptait que la seule chose que le brun ne lui offrirait jamais serait de la souffrance.

Non, non, non ! Natsu était coloré, joyeux, vivant, vivifiant putain ! Pas fade, pas résigné comme lui ! Surtout pas ça ! Et cette panique qui monte à travers le sang du brun refroidit instantanément sa colère. La folie reflue. Le bruit charismatique d'un corps qui se lève se fait entendre. Natsu n'entend plus rien. Il ne veut rien entendre rien voir rien ressentir. Le poison dans ses veines le brûlent. Que le brun en finisse, que tout ça cesse. Il est cassé, le petit jouet.

Des bruits de pas, une porte qui claque. La respiration sifflante sous les sanglots, l'adolescent doucement se relève. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer.. ? Était-il.. Libre ? Grey avait.. abandonné.. la conquête de son corps ? Était-ce simplement possible, qu'après les vagues de dégoût et de douleur qu'il venait de ressentir que tout ça se termine.. pas trop mal, à défaut de bien ? Mais Natsu sentait encore ce toucher qui le faisait frémir, il entendait encore son cœur battre trop fort. Il ne désirait que le silence, ce foutu silence. Maintenant qu'il là, il le déteste. D'ailleurs, pour ce qu'il va faire, il se haït aussi.

Grey s'était rhabillé prestement et s'enfuyait rapidement de la maison, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce garçon qui le conduisait à sa perte. Grey avait essayé de le violer, de le tâcher, de le tuer mentalement, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il n'a pas pu aller au bout de sa folie. Sa dernière part d'humanité avait craqué devant les yeux du tagada et des chaînes de raison lui avaient restreint tout mouvement. _Il n'était plus libre d'être fou._

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Bon sang, s'il savait combien ça faisait mal de voir toute la laideur dont il avait fait preuve dans le regard de quelqu'un dont il aimerait voir de l'amour... Et cette eau qui coulait.. C'était ça qui l'avait stoppé, au fond. Natsu lui aurait enfoncé une lame chauffée à blanc dans la poitrine, il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Les saphirs qui ornaient ses pupilles avaient été l'élément déclencheur. Parce que c'était ça, au final, qui motivait le taré. C'était la dernière chose qui le retenait dans ce putain de monde. C'était Natsu.

Mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Pas après ce qu'il avait osé faire (essayer de faire), non, putain, pas après ça. Qu'importe que le ciel noir pleure avec lui, qu'il soit trempé. Qu'importe qu'il s'arrête en plein milieu de la rue, en face de cette putain de maison. Qu'importe qu'il se courbe de douleur et que putain, putain, putain, qu'il hurle sa frustration à propos de son putain de corps et de ce putain d'esprit taré qu'il a et qui le possède littéralement. Non, qu'importe ce cri déchirant qui rempli l'air. Qu'importe à quel point il était déchiré, encore une fois.. Le brun avait fait tant de mal à Natsu qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il était à sa limite, sa rupture. La honte l'assaillait, les regrets et les remords le rongeaient avidement. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.. Non.. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en pouvait plus.

 **« Pitié.. Laissez-moi crever. Juste.. Juste ça. Laissez-moi crever... »**

Y'avait plus que la mort qui le réclamait, ce soir-là.

* * *

 **« ...** **» - Youwan.**


	4. Lueur d'espoir entachée de noir – Vivre

_A celles qui attendaient la suite & fin,_

 _A ceux qui ont aimés ce que j'ai écrit._

 _A celles & ceux qui m'ont donnés le courage et l'envie de finir cette fic._

 _ **Merci.** \- Youwan._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre quatre : Lueur d'espoir entachée de noir – Vivre.**_

* * *

 _ **« We'll make it through the Storm. This time, this'll be enough. » – Grey.**_

 _ **« We'll make it. Together. Or we will fall together. Thus, I'm sure about one thing : I'll be with him and he'll be with me. » – Natsu.**_

* * *

 **« Hé l'abruti. Meurs pas devant chez moi, ça me ferait chier. »**

Sa voix. Sa putain de voix, qu'il n'espérait pas entendre avant un moment.. Non. Qu'il n'espérait plus jamais entendre, après ce qu'il avait osé essayé de lui faire. Mais pourtant c'était bien la sienne. Il la reconnaîtrait, après l'avoir tellement entendu, après qu'elle lui ait tellement percé les tympans. Et ces baskets usés, qui se rapprochent doucement de lui, alors qu'il est couché sur la route tel un animal blessé.. C'est les siennes, aussi. Mais qu'il le laisse crever en paix, putain ! Il expérimentait les regrets, là. C'était sa première fois, merde. Qu'il le laisse tranquille. Ce sentiment qui remuait dans son ventre, pourtant, n'était pas d'accord avec la raison de Grey.

Car au fond le brun était heureux. Heureux que Natsu soit revenu vers lui, qu'il se soit inquiété, peut-être, mais surtout qu'il ose encore lui parler. Il se le promettait, d'ailleurs. Plus jamais il ne le toucherait et surtout pas violemment. Il ne voulait pas que cette putain de nuit recommence dans le futur. Il ne voulait plus aucunes nuits – Mais là, c'était l'aube qui se levait. Non. Non, non, non. NON.

Il voulait juste disparaître, là. Il ne méritait aucun pardon, aucune gentillesse. Juste une balle en plein cœur. Il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe, il n'avait plus qu'un dernier pas à faire. Seulement, Natsu n'était pas décidé à laisser la situation telle quelle...

Natsu. Lui aussi, il s'était rhabillé vite. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur que le brun fasse une putain de connerie, là, tout de suite. Car il en était sûr, il avait vu des remords dans ses obsidiennes, tandis que lui-même se résignait. C'est-à-dire que, putain, le brun pouvait encore éprouver des sentiments humains, même s'il avait fallu que cette putain de situation se produise.

Putain, okay. Y'avait de quoi péter un câble ici. Laissez-le s'énerve et jurer.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas après quoi il partait en courant, pas à quoi il allait se confronter. Natsu était perdu, s'était perdu, peinait à se retrouver et à le retrouver. Le garçon aux cheveux roses ne pouvait pas laisser Grey foutre sa vie en l'air. Pas maintenant. Ça, il en était sûr. C'était la seule pensée qui animait ses pas, tandis qu'il dévalait les marches devant sa maison. Il y avait peut-être encore un espoir c'est pour ça qu'il était là, à pas d'heure, sur la route en face de chez lui, sous la flotte et mal habillé.

Pour cet abruti.

L'adolescent avait entendu le cri. De détresse, de désespoir, il savait pas trop. Mais c'était chargé d'émotions, là et ça ne pouvait simplement pas se finir comme ça. Alors ouais, le brun lui faisait encore un peu peur, c'est vrai... Ses mains tremblaient à ses côtés, il sentait le froid l'envelopper comme un cocon. Mais Natsu était aussi courageux, fier et surtout borné. Très borné.

 **Ça ne finirait pas comme ça !** Alors il s'approcha de la forme étendue au sol et la secoua, simplement, criant en même temps ces putains de phrases qui traversaient son esprit. Tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu que Grey lui revienne en état – Et qu'il puisse, enfin, lui mettre un poing dans la gueule. Un coup bien mérité, si vous demandiez l'avis du plus jeune.

« **Bordel, mais réveille-toi Grey ! Arrête tes conneries ! BATS-TOI ! Pour eux, pour toi, pour moi ! Je m'en tape, d'accord ? Mais bat-toi.. Au moins.. Au moins pour moi, putain.. Bats-toi..** » Sa voix qui hurlait au début se finit en murmure de sanglot, tandis que Natsu arrêtait de le secouer et le relâcha. Grey ne s'écrasa pas au sol, comme Natsu l'aurait cru, mais à la place il resserra simplement ses bras autour du plus petit. Et peut-être que comme ça, tout était exprimé, que oui, putain, Grey.. acceptait. C'était une connerie d'acceptation, ouais. Que oui, putain, pour la première fois que sa misérable existence, le brun avait décidé de se battre. De ne plus être violent, encore moins fou. Mais simplement d'être là, pour lui. D'essayer.

Oui, **d'essayer** , lui qui ne l'avait jamais réellement fait.

Ce simple geste de tendresse – Bon sang, les bras de Grey tremblaient encore plus que les siens – c'était tout ce dont Natsu avait besoin pour reprendre contenance et espoir. Il l'aiderait. Il lui viendrait en aide. Parce que ce truc qui le cramait de l'intérieur lui ordonnait de le faire. Au fond, c'était peut-être simplement de l'affection.. Malsaine, malvenue.. Mais c'était adressé à Grey alors qu'importe ce que c'était : ça valait tout le temps qu'il dépenserait pour que le brun se remettre sur pieds.

Pour qu'enfin, il puisse le frapper en pleine mâchoire sans s'en vouloir derrière.

* * *

Grey ne revint pas à la maison de Natsu pendant plus d'une semaine. C'était comme s'il avait disparut de la circulation. Natsu demanda à Meldy de voir Ultear et dès le soir, celle-ci rendait visible aux deux frère et sœur.

Ultear lui adressa un regard cinglant, tranchant pourtant avec ses propres mots. **« Cet idiot ne comprend rien. Mais, Natsu.. Sache qu'il se meure de toi. »** De la tendresse perçait dans sa voix. La brune avait bien changée depuis sa première rencontre avec Natsu, et celui-ci aimait à penser que c'était grâce à son incroyable petite sœur et sa simplicité.

Ultear ne savait pas exactement où Grey se terrait misérablement, mais Natsu venait d'avoir une idée quand à sa résidence momentané qu'il se retire dans sa chambre, Natsu repense aux mots de la brune.

 **« Il se meure de toi »** , qu'elle avait dit. Connerie.

Parce que Grey n'était vraiment qu'un con, au fond. Un bâtard égoïste, qui avait joué avec son pauvre cœur et qui l'avait ensorcelé. Il était malade, taré, fou et voilà qu'il avait besoin de lui autant qu'aujourd'hui pour Natsu. Oui, le plus jeune avait ce sentiment d'être délaissé, mis derrière. Il avait besoin -réellement?- du brun dans sa vie, de leurs querelles quotidiennes et sa présence. Son cysnisme et son ironie.

Lui.

 **« Il se meure de toi. »**

Parce que Grey était devenu une routine, une roue du carrosse, un bout de tissu auquel se raccrocher, un horaire de la journée. Une rencontre surprise ou habituelle des disputes et des paroles jetées à la poussière. Ou bien à la mer..

 **« Il se meure de toi. »**

Parce que Grey était devenu une putain de partie de sa vie, qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu ou non. Parce que ses pas le mènent devant une maison abandonnée qu'on lui a gentiment indiqué. Grey en avait parlé une fois. C'était ici qu'il avait atterrit après avoir fuit l'Institut. Une baraque en ruine qu'ils avaient squatté avec Ultear. Même cette dernière n'y avait pas pensé – ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait laissé son passé derrière elle...

Allez, il osa.

Parce qu'il ouvrit une porte grinçante, presque en ruine d'un gris délavé et délabré.

 **« Il se meure de toi. »**

Parce qu'il monta les escaliers dont la rampe était au rez-de-chaussée, parce que son cœur s'accélérait stupidement. Il se sentait comme un imbécile, alors qu'aucune trace de vie ne parsemait l'endroit désert, alors que le silence s'amusait à jouer dans l'écho.

Parce qu'il avait décidé de lui botter le cul et de le ramener, ce fou. Ce brun. Ce « _sien_ », maintenant. Il avait eu une semaine pour réfléchir, même les choses en ordre. Et si beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas réglés et restaient en suspension, Natsu était sûr du principal : Il allait le trouver et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Puis, il le ramènerait à la maison.

Alors qu' « **Il se meure de toi. »,** il s'en tapait comme pas deux. Parce qu'il traversait à cet instant le couloir d'un pas rapide et allait directement à la dernière chambre, plongée dans le noir. Parce qu'il venait de l'apercevoir, dans un coin, dos au mur et que tu vas vers lui. Grey écarquilla les yeux, paniqua, chercha une sortie - Natsu se tait, l'embrassa.

Parce que peut-être, il se peut qu'il soit amoureux. Plus aucun des deux ne mourra.

Il vivra de toi, et toi de lui. Cette pensée il la garda ancrée en lui, sans la dire. Pour exprimer cette guimauve qu'il ressentait bien trop intensément, il l'embrassa, simplement. Un baiser innocent, d'enfant, sur ses lèvres froides au goût de cigarette. Un baiser qui changera beaucoup de choses.

Et puis il lui en mit une, parce qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Et que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il le voulait vraiment. Une droite, belle et forte, qui lui laisserait des traces pour quelques moments.

Puis, enfin...

 **Libération**. Natsu se mit à pleurer comme un gosse de cinq ans, dans les bras de l'abruti – qui ne réagit pas. Il fût complètement atone. Natsu se sentit soulagé et à la fois haineux se sentit libéré et en colère.

Le plus jeune l'embrassa une deuxième fois avec passion cette fois. Il le marqua. Gray devait se souvenir de lui, de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il devra faire. Pas avec des mots, mais avec des gestes – Natsu essaya d'exprimer autant qu'il le pouvait le flot d'émotions qu'il ressentait.. Il lui murmura qu'il était là, que vous alliez simplement rentrer chez vous. Tous les deux. Et que tout ira bien – Mensonge, parce qu'ils aimaient trop se faire mal pour que tout deviennent emprunt de licorne et d'arc-en-ciel.. Mais ils vont essayer, essayer de faire marcher ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Alors, oui, quelque part tu dois être masochiste. Parce que ce brun, il te fait mal, il te torture l'âme. Il crie, il hurle – Il est complètement fou. Il t'a empoissonné avec ses yeux noirs et sa froideur. Il t'a taché, marqué, blessé.

Et toi, tu le tires. Tu le relèves, une nouvelle fois. Tu le sors de cette pièce sombre et noire, alors que toi-même tu es fragile. Et finalement, tu te dis que quitte à être deux éclopés des sentiments autant vous appuyer l'un sur l'autre – Lui sur toi et toi sur lui. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la tombe.

Parce que tu préfères qu'il se consume avec toi plutôt qu'avec ses putains de clopes.

Jusqu'à votre déchéance.

* * *

Ils n'étaient peut-être que ça, au fond. Une paire, faite de deux hommes un peu tarés qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Grey avait besoin de Natsu pour ne pas tomber dans la folie de nouveau. Il avait besoin du plus jeune pour se sentir soutenu, retenu, dans ce putain de monde qu'il exécrait. C'était un désir, une avidité! Il le voulait à lui, tout entier, ses sourires, sa chaleur, ses émotions. Grey en avait besoin, de tout ça, car lui n'était que froideur. Il était fou et violent, étudiant les émotions du plus jeune en toute circonstance. Toujours, il se délectait de ce que les fenêtre de l'âme de Natsu pouvait transmettre.

Quant à Natsu, il était empoissonné. Il détestait ce gars qui le serrait dans ses bras, au début. Il se haïssait pour chaque moment passé avec lui, mais quand il était seul, il se maudissait de se languir de solitude. Maintenant, c'était différent. C'était ni de l'amour, ni de la haine mais un mélange explosif des deux. Parce que putain, eux deux, c'était juste tellement ça. Pour survivre, ils avaient clairement besoin l'un de l'autre, mais en même temps ils s'enfonçaient dans la tombe à chaque pas effectué ensemble.

Alors se retrouver là, face à la mer, comme dans un putain de film dont Meldy s'extasiait devant.. C'était comme un rêve. Un rêve dont ils attendaient la fin violente, un rêve dont ils savaient que le cauchemar n'était pas loin. Une crise, une dispute, un coup de folie. Leur équilibre était fragile, mais indéniablement tenu par leurs liens. Et c'était quoi, au fond, eux deux ? De l'amitié ? Non, c'était bien plus que ce truc minable. De l'amour ? C'était un besoin. L'amour n'était pas un sentiment adapté pour décrire leur relation.

Car l'amour était trop pur pour quelque chose d'aussi malsain entre deux. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils allaient au déchirement, au point de non-retour, mais le couple y allait ensemble. Heureux, autant que ces deux dépravés pouvaient l'être. Comme des fous, ils auraient chanté la fin de leur monde, s'ils le pouvaient. Même Natsu aurait dit des choses folles, parce qu'il était empoissonné, lié à ce brun qu'il ne laisserait pas filer. Le plus jeune était contaminé par une rage folle, par la passion destructrice qu'il avait souhaité et qu'il chérissait maintenant. Poison insidieux qui le rendit accro, comme une dose de cocaïne.

Et peut-être que le brun aussi, un peu, s'était laissé aller aux côtés de l'adolescent. Quelques fois un éclat de sourire, un rire fin, un peu usé depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé, franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Dans les obsidiennes dansait, quand personne d'autre que Natsu ne regardait, la flamme d'un amour interdit. Et putain, putain, qu'est-ce que ce simple truc, cette petite lumière, réchauffait le cadet. Parce que ça voulait dire que quelque part, y'avait comme un espoir, qu'ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble et que de toute façon, plus jamais Natsu ne laisserait le brun partir.

Plus comme cette putain de nuit, plus maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils avaient surmontés tout ça, pas alors que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Grey voulait **croire** qu'ils pouvaient surmonter encore pas mal d'autres choses. Main dans la main, s'en foutant des regards, le couple partit faire une balade sur les bords de cette plage qu'ils avaient maintes et maintes fois fréquentés, tranquillement. Y'avait pas crise, pas d'énervement. Juste une putain de mélancolie qui leur sied si bien. Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ils avaient rien dit – parce qu'ils en avaient pas besoin, de parler. C'était quelque chose de fort, entre eux. Pas quelque chose de superficiel, d'inutile, tissé de mensonges.

Finalement, Natsu se retourna vers son compagnon qui était assis sur le sable, regardant cette lune pâle qui le narguait. Aucun sentiment négatifs n'étaient présents dans son regard, pourtant. Le plus jeune aurait voulu l'enlacer, lui retirer cette indifférence qui le caractérisait mais il se le refusait. Grey avait tout le temps s'ouvrir, maintenant que les embûches étaient passées.

 **« Allez viens, abruti. On rentre. »**

 **« ...Ouais. »**

C'était juste une déclaration simple, soupirée, mais elle suffisait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots de tendresse, pas besoin de flots de cadeaux, pas besoin de surnoms débiles. Juste la Lune et eux-deux, le son des vagues qui les berçaient, le toucher doux du sable sous leurs doigts. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que la flamme qui brillait dans le regard de l'autre.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils se détestaient, parce qu'ils s'empoisonnaient l'un l'autre sans remords, parce que leur existence se résumait à une putain de torture sentimentale qui les emmenait dans les tréfonds de leurs émotions.

Parce qu'ensemble, ils ressentaient.

 **« Merde. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.**

 **\- Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant ?**

 **\- La ferme !**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.** **»**

 _Sourires mutuels._

 _Plus besoin de mots; seulement de temps._

* * *

 _Torture sentimentale,_

 _Émotions exacerbées._

 _Tu me tires vers le bas,_

 _Me laissant espérer._

* * *

FIN.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivis ce récit étrange et défectueux, tout comme mon état quand je l'avais écrit. (Rupture, dépression..)

C'était un exutoire pour moi. Maintenant, je vais mieux, donc j'ai laissé l'histoire telle quelle, sans en rajouter. Je voulais l'étoffer, écrire plus que 2K, mais c'était comme ça que je l'avais construite à l'époque. J'ai voulu laisser cette fic intacte, avec son originalité & tous ses défauts.

C'est chose faite.

Une page se tourne.

 _Il est temps d'entamer la prochaine._


End file.
